Heredar
by MakukisRR
Summary: El rey de Zable busca la misma respuesta que Elsa siempre a buscado: el origen de sus poderes de hielo, pero una invasión a Arendelle puede acabar con ellos...o unirlos más.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El martillo cantaba cada vez que lo golpeaba contra la espada, soltado chispas en cada nota. El sudor le corría por la espalda y el pecho desnudo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado después de años de trabajar como herrero, y ahora no podía parar.

Cada martillazo lo acercaba a su tan anhelada meta, esa por la que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo. _Solo un poco más, solo un poco más._ Seguía fielmente el ritmo que marcaban los golpes. Cuando llego el momento, tomó la espada y la sumergió en el agua, sonriendo por haber completado parte de su trabajo.

-Es la mejor espada que has hecho, padre-

Garrett se volvió para ver a su hijo, parado en la puerta de la herrería esperando pacientemente a que el terminará. A juzgar por su postura y la ligera capa de sudor en su frente, llevaba tiempo esperándolo.

-Claro que sí, hijo- sonrió, mirando la espada. –Y necesitaré tu ayuda para pulirla y adornarla, y poder entregarla a su futuro dueño- volteando a ver a su hijo.

-No te preocupes padre, el estará muy agradecido por tu trabajo, además sabe cuanto esfuerzo le has dedicado…pero creo que otra persona no estará muy agradecida…- contesto su hijo mirándolo con preocupación.

Garrett no entendió sus palabras. Miró por la puerta que ya era de noche…y se acordó. _Le prometí a Darla estar en casa antes de la cena_. Se llevó la mano a la frente, y su hijo estalló en risas. El herrero agarró la espada, la envolvió en una manta con sumo cuidado, voló hacia una esquina para cambiarse rápidamente y salir del lugar.

-Vamos hijo, antes de que tu madre me mate- dijo Garrett, tomando a su hijo suavemente por el hombro para que empezara a avanzar.

-Cuando dije que iba a ir por ti ya estaba cavando tu tumba- sonrió el chico mientras acompañaba a su padre camino a casa.

El recorrido hacia su casa era rápido si se andaba sin ninguna interrupción, pero en esos momentos la calle estaba llena de personas, contando la noticia del día: en pocos días, el rey Agdar de Arendelle se casaría con la princesa Idun, y los reyes de Zable partirían mañana al amanecer

-¡Garrett! ¡Garrett! – llamaba una voz entre la multitud.

Garrett reconoció al instante la voz y camino hacia el lugar donde venía, acompañado de su hijo. Robert se hallaba recogiendo su variada mercancía y cuando ellos llegaron la dejo al instante.

-Garrett, cuanto tiempo- dijo Robert al estrechar su mano –Y mira quien te acompaña…a este paso, Bowen será dos metros más alto que tu Garrett, y mira como se parecen-

El herrero se rio ante la broma, pero en parte era verdad. A los 13 años, Bowen era casi de su altura, y Garrett era alto. Además, compartían el mismo pelo negro y los ojos color gris, aunque el salió más agraciado._Lo abra heredado de su madre._

-¿Qué opinas de las revueltas que han habido estos últimos días amigo?-

-Que han atrasado a los reyes, Robert, y deberán ponerle alas a su barco para llegar a tiempo-

-El jefe de la guardia, el honorable Ser Aden, le pidió al rey que lo ayudara a mantener el control-dijo su amigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Pero no entiendo porque, si el que tiene al Isen es el jefe, no el rey-

Robert tenía razón, el Isen le bastaba a Ser Aden para controlar a los ladrones y bandidos, aunque Garrett se imaginó que tendría sus razones.

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar-contestó Bowen, muy atento a la conversación de los dos adultos -Probablemente el segundo príncipe sea el próximo Brann, y solo tendrá que parpadear para mantener al margen a esa gente, ¿no padre? –

-Estas en lo correcto hijo, aunque también podría ser el pequeño príncipe- dijo el herrero, orgulloso de que Bowen siempre este pendiente de lo que pasa en el lugar donde nació…y se acordó de nuevo.

-Lo lamento Robert, pero tenemos que volar a mi casa, mi esposa me pondrá una espada en el cuello si llego tarde de nuevo-

-No te preocupes Garrett, quiero que sigas con vida- contesto Robert sonriendo-Hasta luego amigo, nos veremos otro día-

-Con permiso señor- dijo Bowen antes de retomar el camino con su padre.

Al llegar a la casa, Darla estaba terminando la cena. Garrett pensó pasar disimuladamente para poder sentarse en la mesa después de depositar la espada en el cajón, pero no pudo salvarse de su esposa.

-Garrett…-oyó decir a su mujer, que le daba la espalda -Por como tardas al hacer esa espada, pareciera que intentas igualar a _"Nieve"_ o a "_Flama"_-

El herrero no aguanto la risa –Jamás podría igualar esas espadas, dicen que los mismos dioses las crearon–

–Entonces, como buen mortal que eres y temeroso de los dioses, te recomiendo que empieces a llegar temprano a casa o cenarás esa nueva espada que le haces al príncipe Tajei– contestó su mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

–El mismo rey en persona le pidió a mi padre hacerla para su hijo mayor-intervino Bowen, tratando de ayudar a su padre -Y con lo que reciba podrá comprar una mesa más grande, y muchas cosas más–

Su madre lo miró, luego volteo hacia su marido, y depósito nuevamente la mirada en su hijo…y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios–Definitivamente esa astucia es herencia mía–

–Darla, muero de hambre-dijo Garrett tratando de poner la cara más adolorida que podía hacer.

–Está bien cariño, pero será la última vez–contestó su esposa, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera lo despertó. Era un sonido repetitivo, y cada vez sonaba más cerca. Garrett salió de la cama para ver que podría ser. Con las revueltas de los últimos días, debía asegurarse de que no fuera un ladrón.

La noche era muy fría, y no había luna. A lo lejos pudo observar a varios vecinos que, al parecer, también percataron del extraño sonido. Garrett vio que venían acercándose tres jinetes. No podía reconocerlos por la distancia, pero galopaban a gran velocidad, y todos traían un pequeño círculo en el pecho. Llegaron a la altura que se encontraba el primer habitante de la calle…y de un espadazo lo mataron.

Lo siguiente fueron gritos, gente corriendo y sangre por el suelo. El herrero quedo paralizado por lo que pasaba, sus piernas no reaccionaban, el ruido era insoportable.

Un jinete logro ser derribado por un comerciante que vivía cerca de su casa, al tenerlo cerca, vio lo que era el círculo. _No puede ser._ Era imposible lo que estaba pasando. _Mi familia._ Garrett corrió hacia su casa, su esposa estaba en un rincón abrazada de su hijo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo Darla, estrechando cada vez más a su hijo. Bowen intentaba mostrar valentía, pero era solo un niño.

El herrero no podía pronunciar palabra, el asombro de lo que acababa de ver era muy grande. _¡No puede ser!_

-Están atacando la ciudad- contestó Garrett -Son hombres de Ser Aden-

No cabía la menor duda, pero no podía ser verdad. El círculo que llevaban era el escudo de la familia Aden, y también de la guardia real.

-Debemos huir ahora, están matando a cuanto se cruza en su camino- dijo el herrero mientras tomaba unas capas para cubrir a su esposa e hijo, tomando la espada que tenía colgada en la pared, y también la espada del príncipe , la cual entrego a Bowen –Toma hijo, es por cualquier cosa-

El chico tomó la espada y afirmó con la cabeza, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Garrett salió de su casa tomando de la mano de su esposa y agarrando el brazo de su hijo. _La salida más cercana es la que está por el sur._Giró hacia su izquierda, y empezó a andar lo más rápido que podía.

La gente a su alrededor se encontraba corriendo, luchando, siendo capturada, o muriendo. Garrett seguía corriendo cuando lo escucho: Era un sonido de una ventana enorme partiéndose, y comenzó a haber un frío terrible. _Viene del castillo._Su familia entera volteó hacia el edificio. Estaba cubierto de una capa de escarcha y hielo, y una torre pequeña estaba derrumbándose. _Los reyes…y los niños._ Garrett pensó lo peor, pero debía correr –Vamos, vamos-

Garrett divisó la puerta, estaban tan cerca de escapar…y apareció un guardia. El muchacho estaba sangrando, pero no evitaba que pudiera sostener su espada manchada con un líquido oscuro. Los miró y se lanzó al ataque. El herrero tomó su espada y paró el ataque. Garrett no era un guerrero, por lo que se le dificultaba más parar los golpes que arrojaba. El guardia logro golpearle el estómago, y lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de su esposa. Su mujer estaba en el suelo, con una herida en el estómago…estaba muerta. Su hijo trataba de sobrevivir a los ataques del guardia, pero no iba a resistir más, así que Garrett se lanzó contra el traidor. Logró clavarle la espada en el pecho…pero el guardia también acertó. Sintió como se le empapaba la camisa, y cayó al suelo.

-Padre-dijo Bowen entre lágrimas al abrazar a su padre que había caído al suelo.

-Corre hijo, corre, ya estás muy cerca de salvarte- le contestó el herrero agonizando.

-No puedo dejarte acá, no puedo-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Garrett con una sonrisa débil. Miro que su hijo todavía tenía la espada del príncipe en sus mano –Termínala por mí, y entrégasela al príncipe- las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por las mejillas.

-Pero todos han muerto padre, y no puedo hacer nada- Bowen temblaba entre sollozos.

-Alguien tiene que heredar el Brann, es la única forma de vencer a ese traidor. Encuéntralo hijo, siempre hay esperanza. Ahora, vete- dijo Garrett tomando la mano de su hijo por última vez.

Bowen beso su mejilla, lo abrazó, y corrió hacia la salida.

Garrett se arrastró como pudo hacia el cuerpo de su esposa, y tomó su mano -Debe entenderlo cariño, todo habitante de Zable lo sabe-observó el castillo bañado de nieve –El hielo solo se puede combatir con fuego-

Y cerró los ojos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Reider

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**REIDER**

El rey de Zable ya se encontraba despierto cuando el sol se levantó. Desde chico siempre ha dormido muy poco. Estaba checando algunos papeles para dejar todo en orden antes de su partida. _Ya está todo listo, solo falta confirmar una cosa más._

Cuando vio que el sol ya empezaba a iluminar la ciudad, se asomó por la ventana. La gente ya se había levantado, preparando sus puestos para vender más que el día anterior o para buscar mercancía fresca. Los ciudadanos caminaban por el lugar saludando a sus amigos y conociendo a otros. Reider se alegraba de que Zable prosperaba día con día. Algunos decían que era por obra suya, pero sabía que era la gente la que sacaba adelante el reino, el solo mantenía el orden.

Tomó un baño rápido para relajarse, se puso ropa sencilla y salió en busca del príncipe. Al salir de habitación se topó con Will.

-Buenos días Will, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra mi hermano?-

-En el jardín, su Majestad- contestó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el rey, y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Encontró a su hermano cerca del lago, sentado en su silla de ruedas. Al igual que él, vestía algo sencillo, y una manta cubría sus piernas. Tenía el pelo negro cortado al ras, y se le notaba la cicatriz que tenia del lado derecho de la cabeza. Cuando el rey se acercó, los ojos verdes de Galm lo vieron, y sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez vas a dejar que yo vaya a verte? El rey eres tú, no yo-

-Y tú eres mi hermano mayor- dijo Reider, hincándose junto a Galm para quedar a la misma altura. –

Su hermano suspiró, y se dedicó a observar el lago –Una vez empuje a Tajei al agua, nuestro padre casi me castiga-

El rey se quedó serio. Cada vez que Galm hablaba de sus padres, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

-Gracias a mamá pude cenar esa noche- rio el príncipe, y miró a su hermano pequeño -Ojalá pudieras recordarlos.-

-Yo también desearía eso- dijo Reider. Era muy pequeño cuando sucedió todo, no recordaba a su familia, pero no dudaba del amor que le dieron. Galm procuraba que no lo olvidara.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a ver a uno de mis seres queridos…pensé…que mi vida acabaría en esos años- el rostro de su hermano mostraba rabia –Ese maldito nos lo quito todo…no solo a nosotros, sino al reino entero- Galm apretaba con fuerza los brazos de la silla- Y entonces llegaste. Sé que todo lo que hiciste fue por ellos, y sé que no deseabas gobernar, pero tú eres Brann, y debes hacerlo. Si existe un Brann, él debe reinar Zable-

-Parece que me conoces muy bien- dijo Reider.

Su hermano mayor soltó una carcajada, y le colocó una mano en el hombro

-Viviré eternamente agradecido porque hayas regresado…pero bueno, estas aquí por algo, y tengo noticias de ese algo: por el trato que hiciste con las Islas del Sur, las arcas no dejan de llenarse.

-Es una buena noticia. Mi partida no afectará la economía del reino-

-Todavía no puedo creer que me dejes al mando del reino-

-Eres el príncipe- afirmo el rey -Y confió en ti-

-No lo retengo más, su Majestad. Lo veo en el puerto antes de que zarpe su barco. Además, mi esposa ya debe haber despertado-

Reider se dispuso a tomar la silla de su hermano para llevarlo junto a Lia, pero Galm no lo permitió.

-Vamos, debes ir a cambiarte-dijo el príncipe.

El rey retornó a sus habitaciones, para descubrir que su ropa y sus armas ya estaban puesta en la cama, y todas sus cosas habían sido empacadas para el viaje. El traje que estaba en la cama era de color naranja oscuro, color característico de Zable, y era de cuello mao, el favorito de Reider, y no pudo evitar sonreír _Me conocen muy bien_. Después de ponerse el traje, tomó a "_Flama" _y se la puso del lado derecho de la cintura, para luego amarrarse "_Herencia" _del otro lado. Salió de su cuarto, y sintió como una mano pasaba por su pelo castaño.

-Siempre he pensado que tu cabello va contra la naturaleza-dijo Alayne. Estaba de puntillas, lo que siempre tenía que hacer para poder alcanzar su cabello.

Cuando terminó de revolver su pelo, ella hizo una mueca -Haga lo que haga, vuelve al mismo lugar.-

Reider estiró su mano y revolvió el fleco de la mujer-¿Ya estas lista para partir?-

-Si, ya todo está listo-respondió por mientras acomodaba su cabello. Tenía puesto un vestido color rojo claro, y su pelo café caía por su espalda. – ¿Me acompaña a la puerta del castillo, Majestad?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Claro que sí, mamá- dijo Reider ofreciéndole su brazo. Alayne lo tomó y empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta.

Parado en la puerta, lo esperaba su padre. Vestía una casaca color beige, y traía en el dedo el anillo de Consejero Mayor.

-Podemos dirigirnos al puerto cuando gustes Reider-

-Bowen, quita esa cara seria- dijo Alayne, abrazando a su marido.

-No puedo evitarlo cariño, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos-contestó Bowen mirando al rey.

-Yo tampoco lo sé papá, pero debo de averiguarlo.-

Cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido en ese reino, decidió zarpar lo más pronto posible hacia allá. _Debe de haber alguna explicación._

-Luke fue muy peligroso, y su padre aún peor- dijo su Consejero -¿qué tal si ella es como ellos?-

-Primero hay que ver si ella es Isen o no- intervino Alayne –Y ella devolvió al reino a la normalidad, y lo gobierna bastante bien-

-Cuando lleguemos allá obtendremos respuestas, y debo concentrarme en el tratado que quiero firmar con su reino- dijo el rey. Además de conocer a la reina, quería una alianza con su reino, ya que ayudaría más a la prosperidad de Zable. –Vamos al puerto.-

Al salir del castillo, se subieron a sus caballos, y tomaron rumbo hacia el puerto, seguidos por la Guardia.

La gente se reunió alrededor de ellos, y les lanzaban flores y bendiciones. Reider alzaba su mano y saludaba a la multitud, agradecido del apoyo que le han dado estos años.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron al puerto. El barco estaba listo para zarpar, paciente ante la espera de su rey. En la cubierta se encontraba el capitán, y unos cuantos guardias subieron al barco, mientras que los demás se reunieron con la escolta del príncipe.

Cuando el rey vio a su hermano junto con Lia, se bajó del caballo para despedirse de él.

-Buena suerte Brann- dijo el príncipe Galm mientras estrechaba su mano-Procura no quemar a la reina, he oído que es muy hermosa- menciono su hermano con una cara picara.

-Le deseo lo mejor, su Majestad-dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias Lia- dijo el rey respondiendo al abrazo -Te encargo a mi hermano.-Y volteo a ver a Galm -Te encargo Zable-

-No te preocupes. Bowen, Alayne, cuiden de su pequeño- dijo el príncipe aguantando una carcajada.

-No será nada nuevo su Alteza- respondio Alayne.

El rey, junto con Alayne y Bowen, subieron al barco. El capitán fue a saludarlo.

-Usted da las órdenes, su Majestad-

-Zarpemos capitán-

Y al decir estas palabras, empezaron a navegar hacia mar abierto.

Cuando Reider se situó en la proa del barco, estaba atardeciendo. Miro al horizonte, pensando que podía esperar de esa mujer…y de sus poderes. _La reina Elsa de Arendelle._


	3. Capítulo 2: Elsa

**CAPÍTULO 02**

**ELSA**

Elsa sentía frío.

Estaba acostada en una cama, un dolor terrible recorría su cuerpo, pero era más intenso en el costado derecho. Todo se veía borroso, no podía distinguir en donde se encontraba. El frío era cada vez más fuerte.

Con todo su esfuerzo, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. Dos figuras se encontraban a lado de ella. No podía verles el rostro. Una de ellas poso una mano sobre su brazo. El contacto hizo que el su cuerpo pesara diez veces más. Después, la figura que la había tocado alzo su otra mano y asesto un golpe contra ella. Elsa gritó…y despertó.

La reina de Arendelle se incorporó. Le faltaba el aire. Sintió como tomaban su brazo, y ella lo apartó.

-¿Elsa, estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz a lado de ella.

Volteando se encontró con chica de pelo rojo, que mostraba una cara de preocupación. Su cara era parecida a la de ella. Y la reconoció.

-Anna…-

El miedo la había cegado por un momento. Su hermana se encontraba junto a ella, con sus manos extendidas frente a ella. Elsa respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila Anna, ya estoy bien-dijo la reina tratando de dibujar una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

La princesa se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Elsa tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para no caer ante la fuerza del abrazo.

-¿En serio estas bien?- dijo Anna mirándola a los ojos.

-Si Anna, gracias por preocuparte-

-El mismo sueño, ¿no?- preguntó su hermana terminando el abrazo.

-Si- dijo Elsa- Pero esta vez no se interrumpió en la misma parte.-

-Hace ya cinco meses tienes ese sueño- contestó Anna.

Era la verdad. Desde que el día que pudo controlar sus poderes y logró quitar el invierno que había creado, cada cierto tiempo tenía el mismo sueño, y cuando veía a las dos figuras que estaban cerca de ella, despertaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

La reina volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Pero siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme-dijo sonriendo.

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa. A raíz de lo sucedido hace cuatro meses, su hermana le suplicó volver a compartir el mismo cuarto como cuando eran pequeñas. La reina de Arendelle amaba su privacidad, pero amaba más a su hermana, por lo que accedió. Y fue la mejor que pudo haber hecho. Hablaron de los años que no se vieron, y lloraron juntas la muerte de sus padres.

Su hermana miro hacia la ventana.

-Mira Elsa, ya está amaneciendo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- El cielo despertó y yo también, ahora debemos jugar- La reina sabía de qué hablaba. -¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-

Después de derrotar a Anna por enésima vez en una guerra de bolas de nieve y hacer un muñeco, Elsa regresó a sus habitaciones junto con su hermana para atender los asuntos del reino. Sabía que ser la soberana iba a ser muy difícil, y recibió la debida instrucción desde que era pequeña.

La reina de Arendelle tomó un baño rápido y se creó con sus poderes un vestido sencillo sin capa.

-Anna, hoy vendrás conmigo-

-¿Otra vez?- respondió su hermana. Elsa procuraba llevar a la princesa a sus asuntos sobre el reino. Anna quería mucho a la gente del reino, pero le llegaban a aburrir, sobre todo la parte donde Kai recitaba todos los asuntos de ese día.

-Sí, sabes que es importante que asistas, debes estar al tanto de lo que está pasando. Ademas, si llego a faltar…-la reina no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermana puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y la miraba fijamente. El contacto físico todavía incomodaba a Elsa, pero gracias a Anna y sus constantes abrazos, el de su hermana ya no le afectaba.

-Tú nunca vas a faltar, Elsa. No lo permitiré-

La reina de hielo sonrió. Su hermana ya la había salvado antes, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces si fuera necesario.

-Lo se Anna, lo sé. Otra razón por la que quiero que vengas es que disfruto de tu compañía.-

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, Kai ya estaba en la entrada esperándolas. El mayordomo se encontraba erguido como de costumbre, y tenía un rollo de papel en su mano. Una de las cosas que le agradaban a Elsa de trabajar con él es su gusto por la organización, fascinación que compartían.

-Majestad, Alteza- dijo el mayordomo.

-Hola Kai- contestaron Anna y Elsa al unísono.

-Tengo noticias importantes para usted Majestad- mencionó Kai mientras los tres entraban a la oficina. La reina se situó en el asiento del gran escritorio de madera, Anna se sentó en una silla más discreta a su lado y Kai se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

Elsa pensó que leería primero el rollo, pero el mayordomo extrajo de su saco una carta. Era un sobre sencillo, pero reconoció que venía sellado.

-Esta mañana llevo este sobre, su Majestad…lo envía el rey de Zable-

_El reino de Zable._ Un mes después de su coronación, varias personas de diferentes reinos vinieron en busca de tratados de comercio. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que la mayoría los hacia debido a sus poderes. Creían que podían conseguir un aliado poderoso, o evitar cualquier invasión por parte de "la Reina de hielo".

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo Anna pensativa- Radio, Reino, Reno…-

-Reider- respondió la reina- ¿Podrías darme la carta?-

-Claro que sí, Majestad- contestó el mayordomo. Kai extendió la carta hacia ella para que la tomara.

Elsa examinó el sello del sobre. En el estaba el escudo de la familia real de Zable: dos espadas cruzadas, formando una X. Las espadas eran diferentes pero tenían el mismo largo.

La reina se sintió observada, por lo que volteo hacia un lado. Su hermana la miraba con curiosidad. Sabía lo que quería.

-¿Quieres abrir el sobre?-dijo Elsa ofreciéndoselo

Anna tomó la carta, rompió el sello y sacó la hoja que contenía. Las chicas se toparon con una letra firme y elegante.

\- El rey Reider escribe mejor que yo- comentó la princesa

_Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Lamento informar que debido a una tormenta ocurrida el día de ayer, nuestro viaje tuvo un retraso, por lo que llegaremos dos días después de la fecha programa para nuestra visita. Mis más sinceras disculpas, espero poder recompensar este inconveniente._

_Rey Reider de Zable_

-¿Para cuándo estaba programada la llegada del rey?- quiso saber la reina

-Dentro de tres días- respondió su hermana. Anna era muy buena recordando fechas.

-Por lo tanto llegara en cinco- dijo Elsa- solo tendré que agendar…no puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la princesa

-En cinco días es el nombramiento de dos nuevos guardias reales- respondió la reina. Como soberana de Arendelle, ella misma tenía que nombrarlos, y debía asistir.

-¿Puedo proponer algo, su Alteza?-pregunto Kai

-Por supuesto-

-Ya que debe presentarse a la ceremonia, la princesa Anna podría recibir al rey Reider. Cuando su Alteza allá terminado las presentaciones y en acomodar a los invitados, usted ya se encontrará en el castillo-

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas Anna?-

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió la princesa. Su hermana adoraba conocer gente nueva.

-Gracias Anna- dijo la reina sonriendo.

La reunión continúo. Se mencionó lo del nombramiento de los caballeros, los preparativos para la llegada del rey Reider y las nuevas respuestas ante la traición del príncipe Hans. Los reyes de las Islas del Sur reconocieron el delito de su hijo, pero los doce hermanos del príncipe se encontraban distribuidos por todos lados, casados o comprometidos con alguien de la realeza. Las respuestas tardaban en llegar, y ocho de sus hermanos compartieron la misma opinión que sus padres, pero los demás no habían respondido, y eso le preocupaba a Elsa.

Al concluir todo lo acordado, Kai se despidió de ellas y se retiró de la oficina. Elsa se levantó de su asiento al igual que su hermana.

-Oye, Elsa- dijo Anna mirándola con la cara más tierna que pudo hacer- ¿Puedo llevar a Kristoff y Sven conmigo a recibir al rey Reider?

Elsa lo pensó. El novio de Anna había demostrado ser un joven serio y responsable. Cuando congeló el reino, Kristoff protegió a su hermana todo el tiempo, y se ve que la ama. Y Sven…siempre esta con Kristoff, y se comporta bastante bien.

-Está bien, Anna. Además…-dijo la reina- al paso que van, el será el príncipe de Arendelle, así que debe empezar aprender-

-Jajajajajajaja- rió su hermana sonrojada- Gracias Elsa…¿y a Olaf?- Olaf pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el castillo, pero le gustaba ir a visitar unos días a Kristoff, por lo que se encontraba con él.

-Por desgracia no Anna, no queremos provocarle algo al rey viendo como un muñeco de nieve le habla y le pide un abrazo-

Se rieron ante el comentario. Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca al momento de reírse.

-Haga lo que haga, no puedo quitarte ese hábito- dijo la princesa. La reina conservaba el hábito de mantener sus manos cerca de ella y disimular sus sentimientos. -¿Puedo ir a ver a Kristoff para contarle?-

-Sí, cuídate por favor-

-Siempre- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Elsa regresó a su escritorio para ponerlo en orden antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, y vio la carta que había enviado el rey de Zable. No sabía que esperar de él. En Arendelle, se conocía muy poco de ese reino. Busco información desde que había llegado la carta del Consejero del rey para hacer un tratado de comercio, y lo único que obtuvo fue que, debido a un golpe de estado, los antiguos reyes no asistieron a la boda de sus padres, y que el reino permaneció bajo la soberanía del traidor hasta que el rey Reider lo desterró.

Elsa miró hacia la ventana. Pronto acabaría el otoño. A pesar de que la llegada del rey le preocupaba, llegara en vísperas de algo en lo que se siente más segura que nunca: el invierno.


	4. Capítulo 3: Anna

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ANNA**

La princesa de Arendelle eligió un vestido de color verde de manga corta. El frío del invierno empezaba a asomarse.

El día en el que se presentaría el rey de Zable había llegado. En la mañana se divisó su barco viniendo hacia el muelle, por lo que se le avisó a Anna para que se arreglara. Había mandado a un guardia para avisarle a Kristoff.

Cuando empezaba a recogerse el pelo, llamaron a su puerta.

-Princesa- dijo Gerda – el barco ya está cerca, ¿necesita ayuda para terminar de vestirse?-

-No te preocupes, ahora salgo-

Se miró una vez más al espejo. El verde era un color que le favorecía. _Además, a Kristoff le gustará este vestido._Se sonrojó ante la idea, se retocó el cabello y salió del cuarto.

-Hola Gerda, ¿a qué hora se fue mi hermana?- No la vio cuando despertó, por lo que deducía que ya se encontraba en la ceremonia.

-Hace una hora, Alteza- contestó la mujer.

-Está bien. Ya voy a partir, nos vemos al rato.-

Despues de despedirse, empezó deslizarse por todo el castillo, y llegó a la puerta principal.

Anna salió del castillo a pie, seguida por ocho caballeros de la Guardia Real. Ya que era un encuentro con un soberano, su hermana ordenó que tenía que estar acompañada de un pequeño grupo de soldados. Dos de ellos portaban en un estandarte el escudo de su familia: una flor de azafrán dorada sobre un fondo morado y verde.

Al otro lado del puente, la princesa vio a Kristoff junto a Sven, esperandola. Anna se mordió el labio, no podía dejar de mirar al joven. Su novio traía puesto el traje que ella le mando a hacer para la ocasión: saco y pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa de cuello color negro.

Anna corrió entre risas a los brazos del joven, quien la atrapó para después darle un beso en los labios.

-Te queda excelente este traje- dijo la princesa, que no paraba de soltar pequeñas risas de nerviosismo.

-Gracias, y tú te ves hermosa- sonrió Kristoff.

La joven estuvo a punto de besar a su novio cuando un gruñido a lado de ellos llamó su atención.

-¡Sven!, tú estas incluso más guapo- dijo mientras alargaba los brazos para abrazar al reno. Al parecer, Kristoff lo había cepillado, y de su cuello colgada su medalla.

-Su Alteza, el barco está a punto de llegar- mencionó el capitán del grupo de soldados.

-Ups, cierto- dijo la princesa soltando a Sven y tomando la mano de su novio. -¿Nos vamos?

-Como usted ordene-contestó Kristoff.

Dirigiéndose al muelle, Anna decidió observar el barco en donde venía el rey. Era de mediano tamaño, pero eso no le restaba presentación. Las velas del barco llevaban el escudo de la familia real, y a juzgar por lo brillante que estaba la madera, era muy probable que fuera nuevo. La princesa se dio cuenta que, de todos los nobles que los han visitado en estos últimos meses, el rey Reider es el que venía de forma más sencilla. Normalmente los visitantes llegaban en barcos enormes, he incluso, en dos barcos.

Al llegar al muelle, Anna se situó, junto con Kristoff y Sven, delante de todos los soldados, y debían esperar a que el barco se aproximara para poder desembarcar.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el rey?- preguntó la princesa.

-Como todos los demás: extravagante y ambicioso- contestó su novio sin titubear. Aunque esta fuera la primera vez que recibía a alguien, Kristoff había sido presentado las otras veces cuando iba a dejar hielo al castillo, una de las tareas que tenía como Maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle.

-Yo no sé que esperar- respondió Anna. Por todos los años en que las puertas estuvieron cerradas, amaba conocer gente nueva, incluso si todos fueran iguales –A decir verdad, no sabemos que edad tiene, pero Elsa cree que no pasa de los treinta-

-Yo digo que será un señor con bigote y sin pelo -

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuánto apuestas?- dijo Anna desafiante.

-Si no resulta como yo creo, te compro un ramo de flores- contestó el joven.

La princesa lo miró detenidamente. Le encantaban las flores.

-Mmm…trato hecho- respondió finalmente.

Cuando Anna volteó a ver el barco, ya habían empezado a desembarcar. Los primeros en bajar fueron los criados, bajando las pertenencias del rey y de las demás personas que lo acompañaban. Les siguieron los guardias, cuyos uniformes eran color rojo oscuro, con el escudo de la familia real en el pecho.

-Me gustan sus uniformes- susurró Anna.

-Al parecer el rey trajo muy poca gente- mencionó Kristoff.

Después bajo una pareja. El hombre era sumamente alto, y era bastante atractivo. Tenía el pelo negro bien peinado, y los ojos color gris. Tendría alrededor de treinta años y llevaba puesto una ropa color rojo. Anna pensó que podría ser el rey, pero al ver que tenía un gran anillo en la mano izquierda, dedujo que era un consejero. _Esas juntas con Elsa han dado frutos._ La mujer que bajaba con él era muy hermosa: tenía ojos verdes, su fleco cubría toda su frente y caía como una cascada castaña sobre su espalda. Vestía del mismo color que su acompañante.

-La mujer es de tu estatura- dijo su novio, por lo que Anna le metió un ligero codazo en la costilla.

La siguiente persona que bajo del barco era el rey Reider. _Kristoff me va a deber veinte ramos de flores._El joven que bajaba del barco era alto, esbelto, sumamente atractivo. Su cabello era castaño claro, era corto y ligeramente revuelto en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Vestía una camisa de cuello mao blanca, y encima llevaba un saco color arena, color que compartía con su pantalón. No llevaba capa, y portaba dos espadas, una en cada lado de su cintura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos: eran de color miel intenso.

El rey se acercó a Anna con paso firme, acompañado de la pareja. Cuando por fin llego con ella, hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, rey Reider. Es un placer tenerlo aquí- dijo la princesa haciendo una reverencia. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, el rey era un poco más alto que Kristoff. – Soy la princesa Anna, por desgracia la reina no podrá recibirlo en estos momentos, pero más adelante lo llevaremos con ella-

-El placer es todo mío, princesa. Y no se preocupe, entiendo que por mi retraso se hayan tenido que cambiar los planes.- dijo el rey.

-Gracias por su comprensión- contestó Anna.

–Permita presentarle a mis padres.- Reider señalo a la mujer que estaba a su izquierda. –Ella es Alayne, mi madre, consejera de leyes-

–Su Alteza- dijo Alayne con una reverencia.

Reider señalo al hombre a su derecha, que saludó a Anna debidamente. -Y él es mi padre, Bowen, Consejero Mayor.-

-Un gusto- dijo Anna –Déjenme presentarles a mi novio, Kristoff, Maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle-

-Su Majestad- respondió el joven inclinando la cabeza. –Señores- dijo saludando a los padres del rey.

Anna señalo al reno. –Y el es Sven- Incluso el hizo un digno saludo a los visitantes.

Al saludar a Sven, el rey mostro una ligera sonrisa. _Es muuuuy guapo._

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Reider

-Su Majestad, permítanos encaminarlo hacia el castillo, para que pueda instalarse- dijo Anna tratando de no mostrar nervios.

El rey la miró directamente. A pesar del color intenso de sus ojos, tenía una mirada cálida, algo que nunca había visto de los visitantes anteriores. _Él es diferente._

-Muchas gracias- contestó Reider.

Antes de retomar el camino de vuelta al castillo, el rey se situó al lado de Anna, mientras que todos los demás se pusieron atrás de ellos, para luego empezar a moverse.

Mientras caminaban, Anna oía a Kristoff intercambiar palabras con los padres del rey.

-Es un reino muy hermoso, princesa- dijo el rey después del salir del muelle.

-Gracias, su Majestad. Y debería verlo cuando llega el invierno, todo se cubre de nieve, y es una imagen preciosa- respondió Anna con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo dudo princesa. Debe ser espectacular-

-¿En su reino cuando empieza a caer la nieve?- quiso saber Anna

-De donde yo vengo el clima es cálido, por lo que nunca nieva, a pesar de que sea invierno. Y nunca he visitado un lugar donde sea invierno.- contestó Reider

-Entonces no conoce la nieve- dijo la princesa. Se sentía un poco triste por el rey. Todas las personas que amaba estaban relacionadas con la nieve, sobre todo Elsa y Olaf.

-Si la conozco- respondió el rey con tono serio y mirando hacia el frente.

_¿Cómo?_ Anna estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando olió algo que ella adoraba.

-Chocolate- dijo volteándose para ver la fuente de donde provenía el aroma. El olor era de un puesto situado a unos pocos metros de ellos, donde una mujer vendía chocolate caliente.

-Parece que le gusta mucho- mencionó el rey.

La princesa se volteó un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, para encontrarse al rey Reider sonriendo.

-Di…Discúlpeme por eso su Majestad-

-No se preocupe. Además, la entiendo, el aroma del chocolate es increíble-

Anna sonrió. _Declarado, este hombre es totalmente diferente a los demás que han venido._

El rey miró el puesto de chocolate caliente. -¿Me permite invitarle a uno?

-¿De verdad?- contestó Anna totalmente asombrada

-Si princesa. Y si sus acompañantes desean uno, con todo gusto.- dijo Reider ofreciéndole su brazo.

Miró a Kristoff y a Seven para ver qué opinaban, y Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-

Tomó el brazo del rey y se dirigieron a ese lugar. La mujer que atendía la tienda, al ver que se aproximaba la princesa acompañada, asentó la jarra de donde servía el chocolate he hizo una gran reverencia.

-Su Alteza, mi señor- dijo la mujer

-Buenos días señora- respondió el rey con gran amabilidad –Me podría vender unas tazas de chocolate, ¿por favor?-

-Lo haría con todo gusto, mi señor, pero el chocolate se ha enfriado un poco y debo volver a calentarlo-

Anna se entristeció. La instalación del rey debía ser lo más rápida posible, y esperar por la taza de chocolate iba a atrasarlos.

-¿Me permite agarrar la jarra?- dijo Reider dirigiéndose a la mujer

-Si señor- respondió la mujer extrañada.

El joven, al agarrar la jarra, tomó con una mano la base y con la otra el asa. La agito un poco y se la volvió a entregar a la mujer.

-Listo, solo necesitaba moverse un poco-

Anna vio que la mujer estaba sorprendida.

-No sabía ese truco, mi señor-

Reider solo sonrió. Anna creyó ver que miro de reojo a sus padres, para luego depositar la mirada en el chocolate. La mujer sirvió una taza y se la ofreció a Anna_. Delicioso_. El chocolate estaba perfecto: el sabor era espectacular y la temperatura excelente.

-Debe enseñarme ese truco- dijo Anna mirando a Reider

-Cuando quiera princesa-

Reider le ofreció a los demás una taza, pero al final solo Anna y el rey tomaron chocolate. Terminaron de beber y retomaron su camino.

En el trayecto, la princesa reflexionó sobre Reider. Le agradaba el rey, pero no debía confiarse tan rápido. _No cometeré el mismo error que hice con Hans._

Al llegar a las puertas de las murallas, estas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar y así entrar al castillo, aunque Sven tuvo que ser llevado a los establos.

Entrando, Anna fue con Kristoff, que la tomó de la mano.

-¿Disfrutaste el chocolate?- preguntó su novio.

-Siii, estuvo muy rico- contestó la princesa

-Que truco más extraño uso el rey-

-Quien sabe que fue, pero sirvió muy bien-

Anna vio que la madre del rey, Alayne, se dirigía hacia ellos. Como dijo Kristoff, la mujer media lo mismo que ella, y era muy joven.

-Es un castillo muy hermoso Alteza-

-Muchas gracias- contestó la princesa.

A lo lejos, el rey intercambio unas palabras con su padre, para luego acercarse hacia donde estaban.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, su Majestad- dijo Anna –Les mostraremos sus habitaciones. Cuando terminemos, mi hermana ya estará aquí-

-Con todo gusto la seguimos- respondió Reider.

Anna y sus acompañantes se empezaron a adentrar en el castillo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reider

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**REIDER**

Al entrar al castillo, Reider empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace cinco años. Las memorias lo hacían sentir incómodo, recordando lo que pasó, y lo que hizo. Incluso podía sentir el olor. Y todo por sacar a Luke del trono. _El Falso Rey_

-¿Qué le parece el castillo Majestad?-

La pregunta hizo que Reider saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo para toparse con la princesa, que caminaba a lado de él. Anna resultó ser una chica muy guapa: el cabello rojizo y las pecas realzaban la curiosidad que había en sus ojos azules.

-Me recuerda a mi hogar- dijo el rey con toda sinceridad.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno porque creí que no le iba a gustar, creyendo que de donde venía los castillos eran más bonitos o algo así, porque hay algunos visitantes que han dicho cosas…- la princesa se detuvo en seco –Perdón su Majestad, jaja, a veces tiendo a…hablar muy rápido-

-Descuide-

Anna sonrió nerviosa y se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. De repente miró hacia la parte de atrás.

-¿Pasa algo Kristoff?-

Reider no pudo evitar voltear la mirada. El novio de Anna estaba sorprendido ante la pregunta de la princesa y dejo de caminar. Todos, incluyendo Alayne y Bowen, se quedaron viendo al joven de Arendelle.

-Yo…- Kristoff depositó sus ojos en Anna, luego en sus padres y por último en Reider -¿Podría preguntarle algo, su Majestad?-

-Desde luego-

Kristoff tragó saliva. Reider notó que estaba nervioso, aunque tratara de disimularlo. -¿Por qué trae dos espadas?-

Reider sonrió ante la pregunta. No era el primero que la hacía, y tampoco sería el último. El rey sacó la espada que tenía del lado izquierdo, dejando que Anna y el joven pudieran admirarla.

\- Se llama "_Herencia_", es mía desde que tengo memoria-

-Wooo, es muy bonita- dijo la princesa mientras la veía.

El rey guardó la espada y luego sacó a la que estaba en su costado derecho.

-Y esta es _"Flama"._\- Kristoff quedó boquiabierto, al igual que su novia. Lo más impresionante de la espada era su hoja color rojo. -Esta pertenece a la familia real, y la usa el gobernante de Zable-

-Entonces, esa espada es su… ¿corona?- preguntó la princesa.

-Se podría decir que si- contestó el rey. Reider había oído hablar de las coronas, eran una especie de círculo o diadema con diamantes que los reyes se ponían en la cabeza, en representación de su cargo.

-¿Y sabe combatir con ellas? –quiso Kristoff.

\- Puedo manejar las dos al mismo tiempo, pero me gusta más combatir con una sola espada,-

Cuando guardó _"Flama",_ vio que Anna miraba hacia un lado, pensativa. Al cabo de dos segundos, la cara de la princesa se iluminó.

-¿Esas dos espadas son las de su escudo?-

-Solo _"Flama",_princesa-

-¿La otra está en su reino?-

Reider se puso serio. Debido a la pregunta, se acordó de la espada, de su hermano Galm…y de su sufrimiento.

-No…por desgracia se perdió hace unos años-

-Disculpen, por mi culpa nos hemos detenido- mencionó Kristoff poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-No se preocupe-

-¡Cierto!- dijo Anna –Continuemos, su Majestad-

-Llámeme Reider, princesa.- A pesar del tiempo que llevaba siendo rey, nunca le ha gustado que lo llamen "Majestad" o cualquier título nobiliario.

Al parecer a la joven le sorprendió la propuesta, por lo que empezó a agitar sus manos frente a ella, en señal de negación.

-N…no podría, su Majestad-

Reider soltó una pequeña risa. _Es una chica muy agradable._

_-_No me causa ninguna molestia princesa-

La joven se relajó un poco, y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Esta bien su Majest…Reider. Pero usted deberá llamarme Anna-

-Por supuesto Anna-

La princesa se mordió el labio, y continuaron caminando. Al mirar de reojo a sus padres, vio que Alayne soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ah, es aquí- dijo Anna.

Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de madera, la cual fue abierta por Kristoff para mostrar lo que había en su interior: era un cuarto hermoso, con una gran cama y hasta un escritorio.

-Estas son sus habitaciones, su M…Reider- dijo Anna –El cuarto de a lado es de sus padres-

-Muchas gracias Anna- respondió el rey.

-Los dejamos para que se acomoden. Veré si mi hermana ya llegó y lo presentaremos ante ella-

-Claro que si-

-Con permiso, señores- Anna se despidió de sus padres para luego mirarlo. -Reider- el rey podía ver que la princesa aún le costaba acostumbrarse a tratarlo por su nombre.

-Nos vemos Anna- dijo inclinando la cabeza en modo de saludo. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Kristoff –También puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Gracias, señor. Pero no soy de la nobleza- respondió el joven.

-¿Los que no son nobles no pueden llamar a los demás por su nombre? Qué extraña costumbres tienen acá- dijo el rey dirigiéndose a sus padres. Su padre mostró+ una pequeña sonrisa y su madre empezó soltó una risita.

Kristoff suspiró.-Esta bien, Reider-

La princesa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y daba brincos cuando cerró la puerta, dejando solo al rey junto con sus padres. Reider no pudo evitar caminar hacia lo que más le había llamado la atención del cuarto: una gran ventana triangular, que mostraba una hermosa vista del pueblo de Arendelle.

-Nunca te acostumbrarás, ¿verdad?- dijo Alayne cuando se sentó en la cama.

-Fui criado de forma sencilla- contestó el rey sonriéndole.

Su madre se rio ante el comentario. Bowen, que estaba parado a lado de Alayne, se unió a la risa de su esposa.

-La hermana de la reina resultó ser una chica muy linda- dijo la mujer.

-Solo espero que la reina sea igual de agradable- respondió el Consejero Mayor.99+

-Siempre tan pesimista, igual que cuando conocimos al hermano de Reider: pensaste que podría estar loco o incluso que se había unido a Luke-

Su padre se puso serio, por lo que Alayne también, aunque no con mucho éxito. Después de unos segundos, Bowen besó rápidamente los labios de su esposa.

-Y aun así eres el mejor hombre que he conocido- respondió Alayne con una gran sonrisa.

Bowen le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su hijo.-Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar a que regrese la princesa-

–¡Cierto!, te iba a decir algo hace un momento hijo- su madre se paró de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

El rey se quedó extrañado. Su madre solo se ponía en actitud seria cuando hablaba como "Consejera de leyes de Zable".

-Explícame como vas a enseñarle a la princesa el truco del chocolate-

-Anna quería tomar una taza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- contestó Reider.

-Si lo sé, pero lo malo es que ella no puede calentar algo con solo tocarlo, mientras que tú si-

-Tu madre tiene razón- dijo su padre mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro –Creo que fue un poco precipitado-

-Si vine para resolver las dudas que tengo, tendré que revelar mis poderes- respondió Reider –No quiero que piensen cosas que no son. Además, ciertas personas me enseñaron que siempre hay que ser servicial-

Alayne soltó un suspiro y camino hacia él. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos-

-Gracias-

-Entonces- dijo Bowen- contestarás cualquier pregunta que hagan sobre tus poderes y Zable-

-Si- respondió el rey.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto, y cuando Reider dio permiso para que entraran, eran la princesa junto con su novio.

-Hola Reider. Mi hermana ya llegó, ¿quieres ir a verla ahora?- dijo Anna. El rey la notó un poco más feliz de cuando se fue.

-Claro que si-

Después de que Anna y Reider empezarán a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la reina Elsa, le siguieron Kristoff y sus padres.

Llegaron a los jardines del castillo. El lugar era amplio y muy hermoso. _A Galm le encantaría este lugar._ Su hermano mayor solía pasar tiempo en los jardines de Zable porque lo hacían sentir en paz.

Cerca del lago había una mujer parada, y cuando llegaron se giró. Galm estaba en lo correcto: La reina Elsa era hermosa. Su cabello rubio estaba amarrado con una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, y su tez blanca combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Al observar su vestido, supo que los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos. _Esta hecho de hielo. _

-Bienvenido a Arendelle, rey Reider- dijo la reina, manteniendo su distancia. –Lamento no haberlo recibido-

-Descuide, su Majestad- contestó Reider

-Mi hermana me dijo que ya se han instalado-

-Si, su Majestad. Anna nos recibió muy bien-

La reina miró a su hermana y sonrió. _Es una mujer muy bella._

-Les presento a mis padres, su Majestad- dijo el rey.

Al hacerlo, Reider observó que la reina se ponía seria. _Ya lo habra notado._

-Un gusto, señores- respondió la reina

-¡Vaya! Son muy altos- exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Al voltear la mirada, Reider se encontró con sus padres, pero estaban un poco lejos para que su voz se oyera así de clara. Además, también lo miraban extrañados. La única opción que quedaba era abajo. Delante de él había un hombre pequeño, totalmente blanco.

-Hola, soy Olaf, y me encantan los abrazos-

Reider quedo anonadado. _¡Es un hombre de nieve!_

-Disculpe que lo haya sorprendido asi, su Majestad- oyó decir a la reina Elsa –Le presento a Olaf, muñeco de nieve y amigo de la familia real-

El rey no salía de su asombro. La nieve y el hielo solo había traido dolor y muerte, y ahora se encontraba mirando algo hecho con nieve…que vivía.

-Hola…Olaf- dijo Reider, tratando de mantener la calma –Me llamo Reider, y ellos son mis padres: Alayne y Bowen-

La pareja hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el muñeco. Ellos todavía no salían de su asombro.

-¡Hola!- saludó Olaf, para luego ir caminando hacia la reina.

-¿Usted lo creo?- prenguntó Reider.

-Si- respondió Elsa-Veo que sabe sobre mis poderes-

-Fue una de las razones por las que vine- dijo Reider.

La reina le dedicó una mirada a su hermana, la cual inclinó la cabeza, y luego miró al rey.

-Temo decirle que tengo poca información sobre usted y Zable- dijo Elsa con toda educación.

-Pregunte lo que quiera, su Majestad-

-Gracias, rey Reider. Lo mismo para usted-

Reider no pudo evitar compararla con Luke. Mientras que el Falso Rey lo recibió con una guerra, ella estaba hablando con el y quería conocerlo. Pero ambos tienen poderes de nieve. _Isen._

-Desde que usted llego hay algo que me...da curiosidad. Es respecto a sus padres, ¿podría hacer la pregunta?- dijo la reina.

-Por supuesto-

-Son muy jóvenes-

Reider sonrio. Elsa iba enserio con sus preguntas, y el estaba dispuesto a contestarlas todas. _Afrontare las consecuencias._

_-_Si lo son-

-¿Son sus verdaderos padres?-quiso saber Elsa

-No, su Majestad-


	6. Capítulo 5: Elsa

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**ELSA**

-Espera, ¿qué?- oyó decir a Anna.

Kristoff abrió los ojos, mientras que Olaf seguía a los patos que paseaban cerca del lago.

Elsa lo había sospechado desde que los vio. Son jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes para ser padres del rey. No estaba dispuesta a que le engañaran otra vez. No podría aceptar a otro duque de Weselton.

-¿Sus verdaderos padres eran los reyes de Zable?-

Reider puso sus ojos en ella. El rey resultó ser como lo describió Anna momentos antes de ir a buscarlo a su habitación. Era un joven atractivo, y tenía una mirada intimidante.

-¿Me permite contarle algo? Puede que mayoría de sus dudas queden resueltas-

-Desde luego- dijo Elsa. Tenía demasiadas dudas acerca de Zable…y de Reider.

-¿Qué sabe sobre mi reino?-

-Hubo un golpe de estado por parte de un habitante de Zable…y usted recuperó el reino- respondió la reina.

El rey soltó un suspiro, y empezó a acercarse. Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a ella. Ahora que lo tenía en frente, vio que tenía que alzar la vista para mirarlo. _Le llego a la barbilla__._ Reider giró y se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca del lago, le ofreció el asiento a su izquierda, y Elsa se situó en dicho lugar.

-Cualquier duda que surja puede interrumpirme sin problemas, su Majestad. Esto también aplica para ustedes- dijo Reider dirigiendo a Elsa y luego a la princesa y a Kristoff.

Elsa cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y asentó la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Soy el hijo menor del rey Elijah y la reina Leliana, gobernantes de Zable. Mis hermanos mayores son Tajei y Galm. Mis padres debían asistir a una boda, pero unos problemas en el reino les impidieron salir en la fecha indicada-

\- La boda de nuestros padres- dijo Anna.

Reider asintió. –Quedando poco tiempo, fijaron un día para poder llegar a la celebración. El ataque ocurrió la noche anterior a su partida-

Elsa notó que Reider se puso serio, y colocó su barbilla sobre sus manos._No le agrada lo que va a contar._

-Un grupo de personas empezó a atacar al pueblo, matando al que se encontraba en su camino, o al que intentara escapar-

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca. Elsa empezó a imaginar a su gente corriendo, siendo perseguida, sin poder hacer nada por salvarlos.

-Otro grupo, comandados por el líder del ataque, se dirigió al castillo, buscando a la familia real.-

_¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esas atrocidades?_

-¿Qué desea saber Majestad?- preguntó Reider

Elsa se dio cuenta que se dirigía a ella. Sus ojos color miel estaban puestos en ella.

-¿Quién fue el que dirigió el ataque?-

Reider mostró una sonrisa triste.

-El mismo que creó revueltas para retrasar la partida de los reyes…y la persona que más confianza le tenían. Fue Ser Phillip Aden, Comandante de la Guardia Real-

Elsa se quedó paralizada. _Ser traicionado por la persona que más confianza le tengas._No pudo evitar pensar en Anna.

-¿Pero por qué?- quiso saber la princesa.

-Poder- respondió Bowen.

Elsa volteo para ver al hombre. Su esposa lo tenía tomado del brazo. Sus caras reflejaban tristeza.

-Logró convencer a casi toda la Guardia Real en unirse a ataque- dijo Alayne.

_Atacado por las personas que deberían protegerte_

Reider continúo el relato. -Ser Aden encontró a la familia real cenando. Y nos atacó. Los guardias que se encontraban con nosotros y mis padres opusieron resistencia. Consiguieron capturar a mi hermano Galm, y Tajei y yo escapamos. Pero mis padres murieron ante el asalto.-

Elsa pensó en sus padres. Habían muerto en una tormenta al hundirse su barco.

Entonces el rey le dedicó una mirada a Alayne. -Mientras huíamos, nos topamos con una chica, y nos ayudó a encontrar una salida segura del castillo.-

Su madre le sonrió. _Esa chica es..._

-Pero al llegar a las murallas del reino, nos encontramos con ellos. Tajei se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar.-

El rey tomó aire. Elsa podía notar que lo que había pasado le pesaba.

-¿Cuántos años tenía Tajei?- preguntó Kristoff.

-Nueve-

Era demasiado. Atreverse a matar a un niño...

-Alayne yo conseguimos escapar, y estuvimos vagando durante tres días buscando donde refugiarnos. Ella encontró una casa de campo, y dentro de ella se encontraba un joven- dijo el rey.

Alayne apretó el brazo del Consejero, y ambos soltaron una sonrisa.

-Bowen nos acogió en la casa. Aun cuando se enteró de quien era, nos mantuvo con él. Ellos me criaron-

_Se han comportado como sus padres._

-Y, a pesar de sus diferencias, tiempo después se enamoraron y se casaron-

La mujer empezó a reírse. Su esposo y Reider se unieron a la risa.

-A los dieciocho años, junto con un grupo de personas que habían logrado huir y de otros pueblos, recuperé el reino, quitando del trono al hijo de Ser Aden-

-¿Su hijo?- dijo la reina

-Cuando fueron por nosotros, mi padre consiguió herir de muerte a Ser Aden, y lo sucedió Luke, su hijo.-

Ahora, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, pero aún quedaban cabos sueltos.

-¿Y Galm?- pregunto Anna.

-Luke lo había mantenido vivo, y ahora es mi Consejero de Moneda-

Anna y Elsa soltaron una sonrisa. Tener un hermano es la mayor bendición de todas.

-Él se quedó en el reino junto con su esposa, mientras yo me encuentro aquí- dijo el rey.

La reina tenía que resolver más enigmas. ¿Por qué dejaron escapar a Tajei, si era el mayor, y por lo tanto, heredero al trono? Tomaron prisionero al mediano, y el menor es ahora rey. ¿Por qué?

-¿La sucesión del trono se maneja diferente en su reino?-

-Esa es una pregunta que me gustaría contestarla…en privado- contestó Reider.

_¿En privado?_

-Cuentas muy bien las historias- dijo Olaf, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Reider.

-¿Cuántos años tienen ellos?- le preguntó el muñeco de nieve al rey indicando con su brazo a la pareja.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la frente. Olaf tenía la habilidad de brincar de tema rápidamente, y era muy directo y sincero con sus preguntas.

-Mi padre tiene treinta y cuatro años, y mi madre treinta y uno.-

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo veintitrés-

_¿Veintitrés?_Elsa pensó que tendría veinticinco como mínimo. Su porte lo hacía ver…maduro.

-Woo…- dijo Anna colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Reider sonrió.

-Yo tengo cinco meses- dijo Olaf - Anna tiene dieciocho años, y Kristoff y Elsa veintiún.-

-Todos son muy jóvenes-

-Me caes bien- menciono el muñeco

Reider soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-¿Su Majestad?- dijo el rey dirigiéndose a ella.

-Puede llamarme Elsa-

El rey guardó silencio un momento. -Elsa-

Fue extraño. Al llamarla por su nombre, Elsa se sintió…bien.

-¿Si?-

-Me gustaría hablar en privado de la anterior pregunta que me hizo, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?-

Le preocupaba que la respuesta a esa pregunta necesitaban estar a solas. Y recordó que esa misma propuesta le hizo a Anna cuando le presento a Hans, dispuesta a revelar sus poderes de una vez por todas.

-Podemos hablar en una sala que se encuentra aquí cerca, rey Reider-

-Sería un poco injusto que yo pueda llamarla por su nombre y usted no- dijo el joven.

-Claro, Reider-

Elsa estaba a punto de pararse, pero Reider resultó ser mas rápido, y le ofreció su mano para levantarse. La reina dudó...aceptó la oferta. Al posar su mano en la de él sintió…calidez. Después de ayudarla a levantarse, el joven no soltó su mano.

-Con su permiso- dijo el rey, empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

-No se preocupen. Nos vemos luego- contestó Anna agitando la mano.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo Olaf empezando a correr hacia ellos.

-Por desgracia no, Olaf. Pero te prometo que volveré pronto.- dijo Elsa. Se agachó y abrazó al muñeco.

Al retomar el camino, pudo oír como Olaf empezaba a contar los segundos para que volviera.

-Lamento que tengamos que alejarnos, pero es muy delicado el tema que hablaré con usted- dijo el rey.

-¿Debo temer algo?-

-Solo que no le guste la respuesta-

Elsa iba a decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta. Cuando saludo a Olaf, soltó al rey, pero cuando termino el abrazo, volvió a tomar su mano. Sabía que la respuesta que le iba a dar iba a ser importante, y debía mantenerse en alerta ante cualquier situación, pero el tenerlo cerca de ella, y el contacto que hacían sus manos, la hacían sentir…bien.


	7. Capítulo 6: Anna

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**ANNA**

Anna vio, para su sorpresa, como su hermana tomaba nuevamente la mano del rey para salir del jardín y desaparecer por la puerta. Olaf seguía contando, aguardando su regreso.

_Elsa…_

-¿Por qué necesitan hablar en privado?- dijo la princesa. Le preocupaba que Reider necesitara estar a solas con Elsa. _Es solo sobre la sucesión del trono…_

-Probablemente es un tema delicado. Después de todo lo que ha vivido, cualquier tema sobre su familia debe querer tomarlo con tranquilidad.- respondió Kristoff, que se encontraba a lado de ella.

-Tienes razón…-dijo la princesa, sonriéndole al joven. Una de las cosas que la habían hecho enamorarse de Kristoff es que se preocupaba por ella.

Cuando Anna miró nuevamente la puerta por donde había salido Elsa, vio pasar a Kai. Él siempre estaba con ella en las reuniones que tenía con los ciudadanos, y procuraba aconsejar a la reina lo mejor posible.

-¡Kai!- gritó la joven.

El mayordomo se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaban, aunque observó extrañado como el pequeño muñeco de nieve contaba sin cesar.

-¿Qué desea, princesa?-

-Mi hermana va a tener una junta con el rey Reider, no sé si ya le han avisado-

-De hecho, me topé con ellos hace unos momentos, Alteza- contestó Kai.

-Ah, qué bueno. Disculpa por haberte llamado- dijo Anna. Ella dedujo que el hombre habría salido a buscar algo que su hermana le pidió, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo ir para no atrasar la junta.

-No se preocupe Alteza, estoy a sus órdenes-

_Espera, ¿qué?_

-¿A mis órdenes? Pero tú tienes la junta con Elsa y el rey-

-Me temo que no, Alteza. Al toparme con ellos, el rey Reider y la reina cruzaron unas palabras, y su Majestad me informó que solo ellos dos entrarían a su oficina, por lo que estoy a su disposición, princesa-

Eso la hizo sentirse insegura. Cuando el rey terminó de contar su historia, empezó a creer que podría depositar su confianza en él, pero que el rey quisiera hablar a solas con su hermana y no querer incluir a nadie, ni siquiera a Kai, nada más hacia que surgieran muchas dudas.

-¿Está todo bien, princesa?-

-No te preocupes Kai, puedes retirarte-

El hombre hizo una reverencia hacia ella, se despidió de Kristoff y de la pareja, y salió del jardín.

La mente de Anna comenzó a construir todo tipo de historias, desde la teoría que le había dicho Kristoff, hasta creer que...

-Puede estar tranquila, princesa. Mi hijo solo quiere hablar con ella, pero es un asunto tan delicado que es necesario que la reina sea la primera en saberlo-

La heredera de Arendelle giró para ver quien le hablaba. Era Alayne, la madre de Reider.

La pareja se había acercado para situarse enfrente de Anna y Kristoff. Al tenerlos de frente, analizó la gran diferencia de estatura que tenía el matrimonio. Como había comentado Kristoff, ella y Alayne eran de la misma estatura, mientras que Bowen era un poco más alto que Reider. A pesar de eso, formaban una pareja muy linda.

-El sistema de quien gobierna en Zable es diferente a otros lugares, y es muy difícil de explicar. Además, quiere aclarar unas dudas que conciernen a los dos.- continuó Alayne.

-¿A los dos? ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Anna.

-No podemos decirle, su Alteza- respondió Bowen. –Reider nos pidió no hablar de ello hasta que platique con la reina.-

-Díganme, por favor.-

La madre de Reider soltó un suspiro. –Debe confiar en nosotros, Alteza. Mi hijo solo quiere hablar con ella.-

-Un hombre en el que confié trato de matarme y luego intento hacer lo mismo con mi hermana- contestó Anna.

La heredera de Arendelle pudo sentir los ojos de Kristoff clavados en ella. Anna tendía a ser una joven amable y alegre, pero no iba a permitir que su hermana estuviera en peligro, y menos por alguna imprudencia suya.

Anna creyó que Alayne sería quien le respondería, pero fue Bowen quien habló.

-La persona a la que los padres de Reider le tenían total confianza les quitó la vida, asesinó a su hermano mayor y se apoderó de su reino. La traición le ha quitado a la gente de Zable todo cuanto poseían.- dijo el Consejero mirando a Anna directamente a los ojos, y hablaba con tono sereno –Reider sería incapaz de hacer la misma acción que ese hombre, por lo que le suplico…-Bowen se hincó frente a ella -…que confié en el-

_Reider no es Hans, Anna._

La joven miró a su novio. Este le sonrió. Tomó el brazo de Kristoff, mientras él estiró su mano hacia el padre de Reider.

\- Esta bien, señor.- dijo Anna -Confiaré en usted-

El hombre se paró apoyándose del brazo de Kristoff. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

-Gracias, su Alteza- dijo Alayne.

_Son buenas personas._

-¿Cuánto creen que demorarán?-preguntó Anna.

La pareja cruzó miradas. -¿A la reina Elsa…le gusta estar informada?- quiso saber la mujer.

-Definitivamente- dijo la princesa. Desde niña, su hermana mayor leía libros cada vez que podía, y ahora que era reina, le gustaba estar informada de todos los asuntos del Arendelle.

-Pues durará bastante- dijo Bowen.

_A esperar se ha dicho._Por desgracia, la paciencia era una cualidad en la que Anna tenía que trabajar.

-Pero si desea podemos hablarle de otras cosas, por mientras esperamos su regreso- mencionó la mujer

-¿En serio?- preguntó Anna ilusionada.

-Claro, su Alteza-

-Muchas gracias-

Pudo oír como su novio soltaba una pequeña risa. La princesa le metió el codazo más discreto que pudo hacer. Anna amaba saber datos curiosos de las personas que conocía. De hecho, cuando Kristoff empezó a ser su novio, le hizo tantas preguntas que ahora se sabía su historia al derecho y al revés.

-¿Qué desean saber?- preguntó la Consejera de Leyes a ambos. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y combinaba perfecto con sus ojos verdes.

La joven recordaba haberse hecho una pregunta…pero fue antes de que Reider contará su historia.

-¿Cómo es que se encontraba en el castillo cuando encontró a Reider?- dijo Kristoff.

Alayne mostró algo de sorpresa ante la pregunta de Kristoff, mientras que Anna lo comprendió enseguida. Desde que supo que la pareja no eran los verdaderos padres del rey, imaginó que su novio se sentiría identificado. Ambos perdieron a sus padres, y fueron criados por otras personas. Solo que, en el caso de Kristoff, fueron trolls.

La mujer tomó la mano de su marido al mirarlo, el cual le devolvió el apretón, soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

-Mi madre trabajaba como criada en el castillo y, como era madre soltera, desde niña la acompañaba a su trabajo-

-¿Su padre murió?- preguntó la princesa. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con ese caso particular.

-A mi padre lo conocí un día antes del ataque a Zable- contestó Alayne, que se mostraba un poco melancólica.

-¿Sigue teniendo contacto con él?- dijo Kristoff.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. –El…falleció después del ataque, al igual que mi madre-

-Lo lamento- respondieron Anna y Kristoff. Ambos sabían que era perder a tus padres de un solo golpe.

-Descuiden- dijo Alayne, para luego retomar su historia. –El día del ataque me refugie en un armario, y cuando sentí lejos a los soldados de Ser Aden, me dirigí corriendo a una salida que pocos conocían, y ahí me encontré a Reider.-

Al mencionar al rey de Zable, surgió una duda en Anna. El ataque había sucedido el año del nacimiento de Elsa, y si Reider es dos años mayor que ella…

-¿Cuál era la edad de Reider cuando sucedió?-

-Dos años, princesa-

Miró al padre del rey.

_Reider sería incapaz de hacer la misma acción que ese hombre…_

-Anna-

Olaf le estaba jalando el vestido, por lo que se hinco para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede Olaf?-

-Elsa va a tardar, ¿verdad?- preguntó el muñeco de nieve cruzando las manos, como solía hacer.

-Me temo que sí Olaf-

Pudo observar como el muñeco se ponía triste. La creación de Elsa compartía un vínculo especial con ellas.

Y entonces se acordó de la pregunta.

-Los poderes de Elsa fueron una de las razones por las que vino Reider, ¿cierto?- preguntó Anna.

-Sí, su Alteza.- contestó la Consejera de leyes.

-Tiene que ver con las dudas que tiene Reider, ¿verdad?-

Alayne sonrió.

-¿Tiene información sobre los poderes de Elsa?-

La pareja no contestó su pregunta, pero su silencio sí.

_Reider sabe algo...¿pero qué?_


	8. Capítulo 7: Elsa

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**ELSA**

-Aquí es- dijo la reina de Arendelle.

Había pensado llevar a cabo la junta con el rey de Zable en una sala cerca del jardín, pero cuando se toparon con Kai, y Reider le comentó en secreto que el tema del que iban a tratar era demasiado delicado, Elsa decidió que platicarían en su oficina. Ahí se sentía más segura.

La gran puerta fue abierta por Reider para darle paso a Elsa. Al entrar el rey, se cerró la puerta, dejándolos completamente solos.

Su oficina se encontraba como a ella le gustaba: ordenada. La reina procuraba mantener todo en su lugar, y separaba los papeles importantes en secciones. Cuando Anna le confesó que creía que llevaba sus guantes porque era amante de la limpieza, Elsa le dijo que le gustaba tener sus pertenencias en buen estado y aseadas, pero no al grado de usar algo para evitar cosas sucias.

Dentro de la oficina, la joven observó como el rey admiraba el lugar. Vio como pasaba su vista por la puerta, el piso, el escritorio y al final depositó su mirada en la ventana.

-Tiene una hermosa vista - mencionó Reider.

-Gracias- contestó Elsa.

Ante los reyes se encontraba Arendelle. En los muelles, el mar reflejaba los rayos del sol, los cuales chocaban el barco del rey de Zable. Las casas se acoplaban perfectamente a la montaña cubierta de pinos, que ya habían sentido los efectos del otoño. La combinación entre amarillo y verde daban una sensación de calidez ante el clima frío que estaba presente.

Elsa aspiró el aire ligeramente helado de la oficina. Aunque no estaba tan frío como a ella le agradaba, le encantaba. La reina se preguntó si su acompañante disfrutaba tanto de la temperatura del cuarto como ella.

-Le agrada mucho este clima- dijo el joven.

-Si…- respondió la reina – Es gratificante sentir…discúlpeme-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Quiere prender la chimenea? Sé que viene de un clima cálido y…-La reina acababa de recordar que su acompañante provenía de una zona donde no estaban acostumbrados a estas temperaturas. Se sentía avergonzada al olvidar ese detalle por estar distraída.

-No se preocupe Elsa- dijo el rey.

-Pero usted es mi invitado, y es mi deber ver por su comodidad-

-No tengo frío y, si usted se siente a gusto, no tengo nada que objetar- respondió Reider con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Elsa pudo sentir como se enrojecían sus mejillas ante el comentario, por lo que giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Después de un tiempo, la joven se dio cuenta que la mirada de del monarca no era intimidante, sino cálida, pero le causaba nervios mirarlo mucho tiempo a los ojos. No sabía porque.

–Puede sentarse donde usted desee, Reider-

-Gracias-

El joven se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones que estaban del otro lado de la oficina, el que daba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que la reina se sentó en el sillón situado enfrente de este. Cuando ella se acomodó en su lugar, el rey procedió a tomar asiento.

-Normalmente esa pregunta es contestada al instante, diciendo que es parte de las costumbres de Zable, y no se discute más…pero al tratarse de usted, necesito explicarle el porque-

-¿Tratarse de mí?- preguntó la reina.

Reider asintió. – Por desgracia, es un tema delicado, es por eso que le pedí hablar en privado.-

Elsa no entendía. ¿Qué problema había en explicar la sucesión del trono de su reino? Como él dijo, son sus costumbres, y eso no se discute de ninguna manera. Pero si el rey quería hablar, estaba dispuesto a oírlo.

-Lo escucho- dijo la reina.

El monarca suspiró. –En Zable, la familia real posee una…habilidad. Esta aptitud determina el orden de los sucesores al trono.-

-¿Habilidad?- Elsa esta confundida.

-Así es. A pesar de que solo mi familia puede desarrollarla, solo uno de nosotros puede tenerla. Cuando la persona que posee esta cualidad muere, el siguiente niño que nazca heredara dicha aptitud.-

Entendía bien el orden de sucesión, pero la habilidad de la que hablaba el rey le extrañaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Velocidad? ¿Fuerza? ¿Inteligencia?

_O podría ser…no…sería pedir demasiado_. Después de tantos años de soledad, la idea de que existía gente con poderes iguales o parecidos a los suyos desapareció de sus pensamientos.

La joven notó como Reider le sonría. Al parecer, había visto que estaba confundida.

-Quien hereda esa habilidad se le conoce como Brann, y él es el principal sucesor, ya que puede proteger al reino de grandes amenazas-

-¿Usted es Brann?-

-Si- contestó el joven. –Por eso gobierno yo en vez de mi hermano-

-¿Y esa aptitud…en qué consiste? Si puedo preguntar- dijo Elsa.

-Es esta-

El rey estiró su mano, la giró…y apareció una flama

El fuego salía directamente de la palma de su mano, y se movían cuando Reider agitaba los dedos.

_El…tiene poderes…como yo. _

\- Brann es capaz de producir y controlar el fuego. Mi abuelo tenía estos poderes. Mi hermano mayor, Tajei, nació cuando aún él vivía...-

-Por lo que no pudo heredar esa…habilidad- respondió Elsa. Seguía muy sorprendida, e incluso se agitó un poco su respiración, pero deseaba saber todo y ser capaz de entenderlo. Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre que podía hacer lo mismo que ella…o algo parecido.

-Exactamente.- el rey cerró su mano y al instante la flama desapareció-Al morir mi abuelo, mi padre subió al trono.-

-El rey Elijah no tenía poderes, ¿verdad?-

-Cuando Brann fallece o ya no puede gobernar, el sucesor al trono es el primogénito de este. -

_Como en mi caso. _Al ser la primogénita, Elsa estaba destinada a gobernar Arendelle. Aunque, si se hubiera quedado en la montaña junto con su castillo de hielo, Anna seria la reina y la que estaría hablando con Reider.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Elsa?- preguntó el joven.

-Sí, descuide. Ahora comprendo por qué quería hablar a solas conmigo. Además…- sintió como se le enrojecían las mejillas -no sabía que existiera alguien…como yo-

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose. Aun sentado, se notaba que el joven monarca era un hombre alto y que estaba en buena forma. Al llegar a la conclusión, nuevamente, de que era un hombre muy guapo, Elsa se sonrojo más, por lo que subió su mano a sus mejillas para tapar discretamente su rubor.

-Esa fue una razón por la que quería hablar en privado- mencionó Reider.

La joven bajo su mano para poder hablar. -¿Existe otra?-

El rey asintió. -¿Usted recuerda que le dije que una de las razones por las que vine a Arendelle fueron sus poderes?-

-Si- contestó Elsa.

Reider miro hacia su derecha, y pasó su mano por su cabello. Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Trago saliva y miro a Elsa a los ojos.

-La seguridad del reino recae en Brann, pero aun así existe la Guardia Real para apoyarnos-

_La Guardia Real. _La reina se puso seria al recordar lo que los soldados habían sido capaces de traicionar a su pueblo.

-Esta siempre ha sido comandada por la familia Aden-

-La familia de Ser Phillip.-dijo Elsa. _El que organizó el ataque._

-Si- dijo- Cuando mi abuelo falleció, Zable se quedó sin un Brann. A este periodo se le conoce como Álgido.-

-Por eso es que Ser Aden pudo tomar el reino- dijo Elsa. El hombre aprovecho el momento donde no existía una persona en la familia real que le pudiera hacer frente.

-Esa fue una razón, la otra…fue por sus habilidades-

Elsa lo miró extrañado.

-En el Álgido, la cabeza de la familia Aden desarrolla habilidades similares a Brann, para así mantener un nivel alto de protección hasta que los poderes de Brann se activen. A esta persona se le conoce como Isen– dijo Reider- Cuando mi padre era rey, el Isen era Ser Phillip Aden.-

-¿Cómo?- a la reina le costaba comprender. -¿Quiere decir que este hombre tuvo los mismos poderes que usted? Había entendido que solo la familia real podía desarrollar poderes.-

-Brann es capaz de manejar fuego, el Isen…controla el hielo-

_¿Qué?_

-Es por eso que vine, Elsa. Usted tiene un poder parecido a Ser Phillip Aden-

La reina de Arendelle se apretó fuertemente sus manos. Empezó a notar como el hielo empezaba a fluir por las palmas de su mano.

_Tranquila Elsa…tranquila. Amor, esa es la forma de controlarte. Amor. Tú…no eres esa persona._

Al pensar en eso, el flujo se detuvo. Se miró las manos para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Cuando alzo la mirada, se encontró con la de Reider. Espero encontrar en sus ojos miedo, e incluso rabia…pero reflejaban preocupación.

-Cuando Brann cumple dieciocho años- continuó el joven -los poderes del Isen se cancelan-

-Es por eso- dijo Elsa –que a esa edad regresó a su castillo-

-Al principio, me moleste conmigo mismo no haber estado ahí antes. Ser Aden llevaba dieciséis años muerto y podía haberlo recuperado desde hacía tiempo…o eso creí-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-A pesar de que Ser Aden había fallecido, y yo tenía dieciocho años…el Isen seguía entre nosotros- dijo el rey – De alguna forma, Luke, su hijo mayor, fue capaz de robarle los poderes a su padre antes de morir y los usó. Afortunadamente, pude derrotarlo. Al morir él, Isen no debería existir…- el joven volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella -…pero luego oí sobre usted. Solo mi familia y los Aden eran capaces de tener poderes…pero usted también puede-

-Usted cree…que soy Isen- dedujo Elsa. No era una pregunta.

-…No lo sé-

Desde que supo que podía crear hielo, la monarca de deseaba obtener respuesta sobre sus poderes. Por fin podía conseguirlas, aunque, podría no gustarle el resultado. Pero debía hacerlo.

-Está bien-

-¿Disculpe?-dijo Reider.

Elsa se levantó de su asiento. El rey lo hizo también.

-Dejare que observe mis poderes por un tiempo y así podrá sacar sus conclusiones, pero deseo que las comparta conmigo.-

-Por supuesto.-

Se quedaron mirándose. El rey tenía que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

-Elsa-

-¿Si?-

-Usted… ¿puede controlar sus poderes?-

-Lo dice por lo que paso hace poco- La joven suspiró. –Antes me costaba mucho mantenerlos bajo control. Por lo que sabe, cause un invierno en Arendelle hace unos meses. Pero con la ayuda de mi hermana, he logrado manejarlos, aunque cuando estoy bajo mucha presión o nervios empiezan a querer salirse de control.-

Reider se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-¿Desde cuándo posee sus poderes?-

-Mis padres me dijeron que son de nacimiento, y desde que tengo uso de razón he podido hacer nieve- contestó Elsa.

-El Isen es capaz de controlar sus poderes ya que se presenta cuando el portador posee ciertas destrezas en combate. El Brann debe recibir entrenamiento, ya que presenta los poderes a los ocho años y es difícil manejarlos.-

Los ocho años no es una edad que le traiga muy buenos recuerdos. A esa edad lastimó a Anna…y se tuvo que separar de ella.

-¿Usted sabe manejar sus poderes?-

-Si-

-Entréneme-

Reider la miro extrañado.

-Usted quiere observar mis poderes, y yo deseo controlarlos. Una buena forma de obtener ambos resultados es entrenándome-

Sabía que era mucho pedir, pero la tenía la esperanza de que Reider aceptara. Podria aprender a manejar sus poderes, y mejor aún, usarlos para proteger Arendelle

"_Toc, toc, toc."_ Alguien había tocado la puerta.

-Su Majestad, disculpe la interrupción. Quería avisarle que ya está listo el almuerzo-

-Gracias Gerda- contestó Elsa. Había olvidado por completo que antes de encontrarse con sus invitados pidió que se le informara cuando ya estuviera lista la comida-

-Con su permiso, Majestad- la sirvienta se retiró de la puerta y se oyeron sus pasos cuando se alejó.

-Está bien Elsa. Acepto lo que me propone. Y también puede contarle sobre esto a las personas que más confianza le tenga. Solo que Anna quedara un poco desilusionada-

-¿Anna sabe algo?-

-No- contestó el rey sonriendo.

-¿En la tarde le parece bien que hablemos de la alianza?-

-Usted diga la hora y ahí estaré-

Reider estiro su brazo hacia ella. Le estaba ofreciendo su mano para sellar el trato

Elsa estiró su mano sin tutibear, lo cual le sorprendió. La mano de Reider era firme, pero de alguna forma, le agradaba mucho su tacto. Elsa quería saber sobre sus poderes, y gracias Reider, podría obtener alguna respuesta. Pero aunque no la encontrara, si obtendría algo, el control de estos.

-¿Podría decirle algo, Elsa?-

-Claro que si-

-Usted no se parece en nada a esos hombres-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Usted me recibió con una sonrisa-


	9. Capítulo 8: Alayne

**Saludos. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, pero con la universidad y tareas y proyectos, me quitaban tiempo…e inspiración. Quiero que sepan que no he olvidado esta historia, y la acabaré aunque me tome un siglo.**

**Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia con respecto a la historia pueden preguntarlo, y con gusto les contestaré y tomaré en cuenta sus consejos.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir este fic.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**ALAYNE**

El silencio tomó posesión del lugar cuando Elsa, junto con Reider, terminaron de relatar el tema sobre Brann e Isen. Tanto Anna como Kristoff dejaron de comer cuando su hijo, para corroborar su historia, creó una flama con su mano. Olaf reflejaba fascinación ante aquel relato y la llama que apareció en la mano del rey de Zable.

-¡Wow!- exclamó el muñeco de nieve. -¿De verdad puedes hacer fuego?-

-Así es- contestó su hijo. Este movió los dedos de la mano que había creado la flama y esta adoptó la forma de un sol.

-¡Wooooooow!- la creación de la reina comenzó a aplaudir. Tenía una forma curiosa de expresarse. -¿Y con ese poder… puedes crear a alguien como yo?-

Reider negó con la cabeza. –A diferencia de Elsa, no soy capaz de dar vida a algo que creo.- Cerró su mano derecha y el fuego se extinguió.

La princesa todavía no salía de su asombro. Incluso había dejado caer el tenedor. Al ver detenidamente la cara de la pelirroja, Alayne recordó que puso esa misma expresión hace mucho tiempo, cuando su hijo manifestó por primera vez sus poderes incendiando su libro favorito por accidente.

De repente, Anna bajó la mirada, y segundos más tarde la levantó. Sus ojos reflejaban… ¿tristeza?

-Entonces, ¿no podrá enseñarme el truco?-

El joven soberano sonrió. Podía notarse el gran alivio que sentía ante la respuesta de la princesa.

-Me temo que no-

-Ya no tendrás chocolate caliente a todas horas- habló Kristoff. Al parecer el chico también había tomado de buena manera la noticia.

La expresión de tristeza de la princesa se marcó más, y fingía unos ligeros sollozos.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó la reina Elsa extrañada.

La compostura "regresó" a la joven. -¡Cierto!, tu no estabas. Cuando veníamos hacia el castillo, Reider me invitó a una taza de chocolate…- mientras narraba, ella movía los brazos, simulando las acciones que relataba -…pero estaba frío y teníamos prisa. La verdad si quería beber una, así que él tomó la jarra, la movió y el chocolate ya estaba caliente. Estuvo delicioso- alzó el pulgar para reafirmar que disfrutó la bebida.

-Gracias por el gesto, Reider. A mi hermana le fascina el chocolate-

-A Elsa también.- anunció Anna. La Consejera de Leyes pudo notar un color rojo en el semblante de la soberana de Arendelle.

-Entonces con mucho gusto la invitaré la próxima vez- dijo el rey con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias Reider-

Los dos soberanos compartían el mismo color en sus rostros. Cuando regresaron al jardín para reunirse con los demás, un tinte idéntico también los acompañaba. _¿Podrá ser…?_

Después de aquella invitación continuaron almorzando. La comida estaba deliciosa: un cerdo bañado en una salsa original de Arendelle, junto con las ensaladas y tres tipos de puré.

El postre, que llego cuando todos habían concluido su almuerzo, consistía en un pastel blanco. Estaba exquisito.

A la mitad del postre, recordó que a su esposo no le agradaba, ya que lo encontraba "demasiado dulce". Oyó como Bowen asentaba su tenedor en su plato. Había terminado de ingerir el complemento. _Todo un caballero…como siempre lo ha sido._

-Entonces… ¿vas a entrenar a Elsa?- el novio de Anna también había acabado de comer.

-Sí. Como lo mencioné antes, he recibido entrenamiento, he visto en acción el poder de Isen y leído sobre como practicaban sus herederos. Si al final no resulta ser Isen, habrá recibido un entrenamiento apropiado- su hijo se dirigió a la reina - ¿Cuándo desea comenzar?-

-Lo antes posible. ¿Qué necesito?-

-Un traje de entrenamiento. Fabricarlo tomará algunos días, pero facilitará su rendimiento, y evitará lastimarse de gravedad.-

-Si lo desean- intervino Bowen –podría ayudar en su elaboración.-

Y estaba en lo correcto. Su esposo era hijo de un herrero, y él aprendió lo suficiente antes de que ocurriera el ataque de Ser Aden. Él creaba todo lo que Reider necesitara para su formación como Brann, incluido sus ropas. Era un herrero excelente.

-Está bien. Y por el traje no se preocupe…puedo hacerlo yo – comentó la soberana un poco avergonzada.

-Es cierto- se había olvidado de ese "pequeño detalle" -¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en crear uno, Su Majestad?- suponía que debía ser un tiempo reducido en comparación de fabricarlo a base de herrería.

-…segundos-

_Definitivamente tiene un control básico de sus poderes._

-Solo necesitaría un diseño-

-Se lo entregaré hoy mismo- respondió la Consejera de Leyes.

-¿Recuerda el libro que le comenté?- Reider se dirigía a la reina -En ese podríamos basarnos en la construcción de su traje-

_¿Libro?_

-Claro que sí, está en la biblioteca. Si todos han terminado podemos ir.-

Olaf acababa de terminar su tercera rebanada…al igual que Anna, por lo que todos se retiraron de sus asientos y se encaminaron.

Al frente iban los jóvenes, hablando de como sería la ropa. Logró oír que la princesa quería que tuviera un casco con muchas púas, pero su hijo comentó que reduciría la vista de Elsa, por lo que esa idea estaba descartada.

El muñeco de nieve caminaba (más bien brincaba) a lado de Elsa, y observaba curioso a Reider.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, los ojos de su hijo y su esposo brillaron. Era enorme, incluso más grande que la del castillo de Zable. Los estantes de color caoba eran muy altos, y no había un espacio que no estuviera ocupado por un libro. Como ya casi anochecía, las lámparas estaban encendidas, alumbrando cada rincón de la habitación. En el centro se encontraba una gran mesa de madera.

Al acercarse a la mesa, Alayne vio un libro asentado en una especie de atril. El tomo era muy grueso, y antiguo. Su lomo era de color morado, y en la portada estaba una flor de azafrán dorada. _El árbol genealógico de la familia real._

-Es ese de allá- Elsa señalaba un libro ubicado cerca de la mesa central.

Mientras todos se sentaban, su hijo se dirigió al tomo que la reina había indicado. Pudo ver que era de color azul, y su título rezaba "Clima de Arendelle."

Reider lo agarró y hojeo varias páginas. Pasaba sus ojos muy rápido por ellas.

-Aquí tienen- la princesa había asentado varios papeles, una pluma y un tintero cerca de Bowen y ella.

-Gracias- respondió su marido.

Al cabo de un minuto el rey cerró el libro, lo devolvió donde estaba y se dirigió hacia ella. _Con esa facilidad de encontrar las cosas en un libro. _Recordo cuando de niño le leía cuentos antes de acostarlo a dormir, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño comenzó a leer dichos cuentos con una facilidad impresionante. Desde entonces devoraba todo libro que le llamara la atención.

-Un traje parecido al mío, madre-

_¿Cómo? ¿Al TUYO?_

Dudó por un segundo, pero confiaba plenamente en Reider. -Está bien, ¿cuál de todos?-

-El anterior al que uso ahora-

Visualizó toda la ropa que su hijo había utilizado a lo largo de su vida para practicar sus habilidades. Ella misma dibujó los cuatro bocetos en los que se basó Bowen para fabricarlos. Recordó las indicaciones que Bennet le había dado en ese entonces. _Ese hombre me casi me deja sin dedos de tantas correcciones que me hizo hacer al pintar._ Tomó la pluma y empezó a dibujar.

_Traje completo, grebas, botas, hombreras…_

Trazaba cada parte con sutileza, adaptándolas al boceto que hizo del cuerpo de la reina. A lado de cada una ponía unas pequeñas especificaciones, como la medida o algún tipo de grosor necesario.

_Los guanteletes deben cubrir la parte de arriba, y dejar la palma desnuda…_

Minutos después, concluyó.

-Terminado- anunció satisfecha la Consejera de Leyes.

Le entregó la hoja a la reina de Arandelle, y Reider se situó detrás.

El joven aclaró un par de dudas con respecto a algún trazo, y Elsa se levantó, camino hacia un estante un poco alejado de donde estaban y se ocultó detrás de el. La temperatura del lugar empezó a descender, y cerca de donde se encontraba la reina salía una especie de humo.

La soberana de Arendelle salió con el traje ya instalado en su cuerpo. Era de color azul oscuro, y las protecciones casi negras. La Consejera se giró para ver la reacción de su hijo. El joven disimulaba muy bien su asombro…y su sonrojo. La reina se veía muy bien con esa ropa, remarcando la buena figura que tenía.

Pudo oír como su rey tragaba saliva.

-¿Se siente cómoda?- exclamó su hijo.

–Es bastante cómodo, incluyendo las hombreras y las grebas.- al decir esto, Elsa tocaba esas partes de la prenda -¿Qué opina?-

-Sus poderes me sorprenden cada vez más Elsa. Es un muy buen traje.-

-¿Sería todo?-

-Mañana veríamos si sufrirá algunas modificaciones al someterla a las primeras pruebas. Pero si…ya es todo. -

-Esta bien…y ya que estamos aquí, podemos discutir parte del tratado si desea-

-Por supuesto-

-Anna, tú te quedas- proclamó Elsa dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-¿Y yo puedo quedarme?- preguntó el muñeco de nieve a su creadora.

-No, Olaf. Pero puedes acompañar a Kristoff a cepillar a Sven.-

-Claro- contestó abrazando a la joven. –Adiós, Reider, te veo mañana- ofreció su brazo de madera para decir adiós. El rey le devolvió el saludo.

-Nos vemos - dijo Kristoff estrechando la mano de su cuñada y la de Reider. Se vio un poco nervioso al despedirse del rey de Zable. Después fue a despedirse de su novia con un ligero beso en los labios.

-Que pasen buena noche-

-Igualmente- respondieron Alayne y Bowen.

El joven, junto con el muñeco de nieve, se retiraron de la habitación.

_Muy bien, hora de irnos._

-Con su permiso, su Alteza- exclamó su marido levantándose de su asiento, y ayudando a Alayne también.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda. La biblioteca queda a disposición de ustedes cuando quieran- dijo la reina acercándose a despedirse.

_Ahora mi esposo y mi hijo vivirán en esta habitación._

-Gracias a usted-

Tanto la Consejera como su esposo inclinaron la cabeza. Dijeron adiós a la princesa apropiadamente y se dirigieron a su rey.

-Estaremos en nuestra estancia- le hizo saber la Consejera.

-En un rato iré a verlos-

De camino a su cuarto, se aferró al brazo de Bowen. Los pasillos del castillo eran largos, pero sabían a donde dirigirse.

-¿Qué opinas?- quiso saber la mujer.

\- Aparentemente es una buena persona, y no me imaginaba que lo tomará con tanta naturalidad e inclusive aceptara a Reider como su entrenador-

-Pues la reina está dando muchas sorpresas-

-Y Reider se ve muy…entusiasmado.- Al igual que ella, él sabía leer el comportamiento de su hijo. Después de todo, lo habían criado juntos.

-Al parecer si-

Platicaron sobre la comida y recordaron como en el viaje un soldado se la paso mareado todo el tiempo, y paso a caerse por la borda varias veces.

Su hijo entró a la habitación al cabo de dos horas.

-¿Llegaron a un punto?- La Consejera sabía que los tratados tardaban en hacerse.

-Tenemos las mismas ideas de que debe incluir, así que creo que terminaría pronto. La princesa aportó muy buenas ideas.- Reider colgó su saco y sus dos espadas para mayor comodidad.

\- Que bueno. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo vas a proceder mañana?-

-Elsa puede controlar sus poderes hasta cierto grado y tiene condición física, por lo que me saltaré el principio-

-Supongo que te basaras en las técnicas del Isen- afirmó su esposo, que estaba sentado junto al escritorio.

Su hijo negó con la cabeza. El herrero se sorprendió.

-¿No?-

-No. La forma en la que se desempeña el Isen depende de su velocidad, ya que en Zable el clima no favorece el hielo y se derrite bastante rápido. Aquí…el hielo vive-

_Ya me doy cuenta porque pidió ese libro._

-Por eso pediste una vestimenta como la tuya, te apoyaras en tu entrenamiento.- afirmó Alayne. El Brann se ve favorecido por el calor del reino de donde proviene, por lo que sus ataques son fuertes y contundentes.

-Así es. Empezaremos mañana temprano-

-Bueno, solo procura no hacer lo que tu hermano te advirtió- mencionó Alayne sonriéndole.

-No madre, no te preocupes-

-Tu hermano no se refería a tus poderes…y yo tampoco. Los vi muy juntitos hoy-

-Elsa resultó ser una mujer muy inteligente e interesante. Además, también platicaba con Anna-

-Si pero con la reina te comportabas diferente. Por cierto, ¿qué le dijiste cuando regresaron de su oficina que estaba roja como un tomate?-

-Le dije…algo…pero no estaba roja-

_Ahora el que esta rojo eres tú_

-Tal vez desde tu altura, y porque su rostro estaba de lado, no lo viste…pero yo miré su cara y estaba ROJA-

El color carmesí de la cara de su hijo era más notorio. Siempre había sido un niño muy tímido.

-Solo…le dije un cumplido…y le agradecí por su hospitalidad- le explicó Reider.

-Aja… -

-Iba a ir a ver a los hombres ahora, para ver si quedaba algún pendiente sobre el equipaje o su lugar de asentamiento. Quería saber si deseaban acompañarme-

-Me encantaría…pero no podemos- se acercó a su marido y lo tomó del brazo, colocando su mejilla en el. -Pasamos muchos días en un barco con gente, fue un viaje cansado, y la noche es taaan linda…-

Reider entendió la indirecta de inmediato…al igual que Bowen.

-Buenasnochesquedescansen- el joven tomó su saco y espadas antes de cerrar a puerta detrás de él.

Se acostó en la cama, viendo hacia el techo. La noche ya había entrado por su ventana, y la luz de la luna iba iluminando la habitación por mientras Bowen apagaba las lámparas. El herrero se acostó al lado de ella y la miró. La Consejera se giró y quedó de un costado.

-¿Que te preocupa?- pronunció con tono suave. Adoraba que su esposo fuera alguien serio, pero amaba cuando era así de dulce.

-¿Tú crees qué…?-

-No lo sé…pero…- colocó su mano en la mejilla de la mujer y la acarició –Reider sería muy afortunado de amar a una mujer tanto como yo te amo a ti-

Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y lo besó.


	10. Capítulo 9: Elsa

**Por un error de fechas, tuve que cambiar la edad de los personajes. Reider tiene 24 años y lleva 6 gobernando, Alayne cuenta con 32 años y Bowen con 35 años.**

**Benditas matemáticas.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**ELSA**

_-Usted será mi aprendiz, y durante el entrenamiento la trataré como tal. Si no se siente cómoda ante esto, puede negarse. Lo entenderé-_

Las palabras que el rey de Zable le había expresado ayer fueron directas, pero amables. Decidió aceptar, tenía que dominar sus poderes a la perfección.

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas asomaba sus primeros rayos de luz. Su hermana seguía dormida, con el cabello rojo alborotado.

Miró nuevamente el boceto que le había dado Alayne para colocarse la vestimenta. Extendió sus manos, una ráfaga de aire helado cubrió su cuerpo y apareció su traje. Fue a despertar a Anna, el día anterior expresó que deseaba observar su primera práctica.

-Anna, despierta hay que irnos- exclamó mientras agitaba el hombro de la princesa.

-¡Voy!- gritó su hermana levantándose de inmediato, cosa muy rara en ella. La pelirroja corrió al vestidor, y en un minuto salió de el para peinarse. Terminó de alistarse en tiempo record.

-Me gusta tu traje- habló la princesa señalando su ropa -Va muy bien contigo-

Fueron a la cocina para comer un pequeño bocadillo para tener algo en el estómago, para después encaminarse a las afueras del castillo. En la puerta que daba al exterior estaba Olaf esperándolas, junto con su nube encima de la cabeza.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo agitando su brazo mientras se acercaban.

Junto con Anna le dieron un abrazo al muñeco de nieve. Antes de irse a dormir le contaron lo sucedido, y Olaf pidió ir a la práctica.

Parte del área de entrenamiento de los soldados de Arendelle decidió asignarla a los invitados. Cuando venía de camino del nombramiento el día de ayer logró divisar a algunos guardias de Zable. Vestían un uniforme rojo muy elegante.

Un lugar más pequeño fue reservado para el rey. Ahí mismo tendrían sus clases, tanto para tener privacidad, como para evitar quemar o congelar algún inocente.

Al salir y dirigirse a la zona acordada, lo vio.

Estaba entrenando. Un hombre que no conocía luchaba contra él. El choque de las espadas de madera resonaba con cada estocada. Sus estilos de pelea eran muy parecidos: directos y contundentes. El contrincante lanzaba espadazos al cuerpo del rey, pero el joven los detenía y contraatacaba.

-Se ve que Reider es una persona muy activa- comentó Anna. Se podía deducir que llevaba entrenando desde antes que amaneciera.

Tardó en darse cuenta que Alayne y Bowen se encontraban un poco lejos de ellos, entrenando con el arco. El carcaj descansaba sobre sus espaldas. La mujer tenía una puntería casi perfecta.

Reider seguía combatiendo. El hombre movió su espada en dirección a la cara del joven…y se oyó como se soltaba una cuerda. Alayne había arrojado una flecha en dirección a su hijo.

El rey se agachó ligeramente para esquivar el ataque de su compañero, giró sobre si y con su mano izquierda creo una flama que quemó la flecha antes de que llegara a él, terminó la maniobra y colocó la espada en el cuello de su contrincante. El hombre estaba "muerto".

El "asesinado" soltó una carcajada.

-Bien hecho mi señor- exclamó el hombre tendiéndole su mano al rey.

-Me has dado problemas Dominic- dijo Reider estrechándole la mano.

-Es lo que siempre busco-

-La próxima vez acertaré- gritó Alayne desde lejos.

Su hijo le sonrió y la mujer continúo entrenando.

Dejando a su hermana y a Olaf acomodados en una banca, caminó hacia él para saludarlo. El soberano se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Buenos días Elsa-

-Buenos días Reider- contestó. Ahora que lo tenía cerca notó que el cabello castaño lo tenía apenas despeinado, sus ojos color miel brillaban y se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Elsa- el monarca extendió la mano señalando a la persona con la que acababa de combatir -Permítame presentarle a Dominic Bennet, Comandante de la Guardia Real-

-Majestad- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a ella. Aparentaba tener la misma edad que Bowen, sus ojos eran cafés al igual que su cabello y bigote.

-Un placer.- Era obvio que Reider buscará un sustituto para tomar el mando de su ejército, y Dominic derrochaba entusiasmo y buena voluntad.

-Majestad, me retiro. ¿A la misma hora, señor?-

-Sí, Dominic. En la tarde pasaré a visitarlos.-

El comandante hizo una reverencia a ambos para irse después.

-Veo que también Olaf vino a observar. ¿Kristoff no vendrá?-

-No, desafortunadamente tuvo mucho trabajo para este día-

-Ya veo. ¿Esta lista?-

-Sí, haré todo lo que me ordene-

-La prueba de hoy será evitar que me acerca a usted. No podrá moverse de donde se encuentra de pie, por lo que deberá usar sus poderes. Yo solo me defenderé.-

Él se retiró hasta llegar donde estaban sus padres. Bowen tomó la espada de madera del rey y, junto con su esposa, fueron a sentarse a una banca situada cerca de ellos. Reider estaba desarmado.

Recordó como peleó contra los guardias del duque de Weselton cuando intentaron llevarla de vuelta al castillo, y decidió usar esas tácticas. Sabía que eran un tanto bruscas, pero era las únicas que conocía y Reider podía aguantarlas.

El monarca alzó su mano, y formó un puño. El entrenamiento había comenzado.

Lanzó una ráfaga de viento helado, directo al cuerpo del rey. Él solo movió su pie y logró esquivarlo. Lo volvió a atacar obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Pensó arrojar una lluvia de escarcha. Tiró el hielo, y el joven colocó su mano enfrente de él, derritiéndolo antes de que lo tocara. Tres veces lo intentó, y tres veces fracaso.

Mantenía un paso lento, pero si no lo detenía, el soberano de Zable llegaría muy pronto a ella. Trató de que resbalara congelando el piso, pero Reider lo derretía tan solo colocando sus pies.

Se encontraba muy cerca.

Congeló el suelo nuevamente y le arrojó un gran bloque de hielo para hacerlo caer…para ver como este estallaba en pedazos. El puño de Reider estaba cubierto de fuego. Había golpeado el bloque para destrozarlo.

Continúo la misma estrategia tanto como pudo. Se acercaba más y más. Intentaba hacer figuras de hielo más grandes, y al final acabo arrojando cualquier cosa. Hielo, nieve, escarcha, granizo…pero nada resulto. Reider evitaba o reducía a nada todo que recibía.

Se encontraba a dos pasos de ella cuando se detuvo.

-Muy bien Elsa- exclamó el joven desapareciendo las flamas que se encontraban en ambas manos– Suficiente por el día de hoy-

Bajó la cabeza y asentó las palmas en el piso. _Tranquila, tranquila. _Le temblaban las manos y respiraba fuertemente. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y se sentía insegura.

Percibió algo cerca, para encontrar que Reider le ofrecía una mano. La tomó y pudo levantarse. Sintió como él apretaba suavemente su mano.

-Respire, ya hemos terminado.- dijo con voz serena.

Tomó varias veces aire para calmarse. El contacto entre ellos facilitaba las cosas.

-Gracias- expresó aliviada, y él la soltó.

Las manos de Anna se colocaron en su hombro y brazo. -¿Te sientes bien?- quiso saber la princesa.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió.

-¡Que increíble!- Olaf iba detrás de su hermana. -Eres muy fuerte Reider-

-Gracias- contestó el rey agachándose para quedar a la altura del muñeco de nieve.

-¿Cómo lo hizo Elsa?-

-Muy bien-

-Si sigue practicando, ¿Llegará a pelear como tú?-

-Por supuesto Olaf-

Unas pisadas los distrajeron. –Reina Elsa- un joven guardia de Arendelle estaba frente a ellos. –Dos de sus consejeros quieren hablar con usted, dicen que es urgente.-

-Diles que se reúnan en la sala, en una hora los veré.-

El soldado hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Mañana nos veríamos a esta misma hora, Elsa - dijo Reider poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, aquí estaré- no pudo evitar sonreírle antes de retirarse.

Se despidió desde lejos de los padres del monarca y entró junto con Anna y Olaf al castillo.

* * *

La figura que la había tocado alzó su otra mano y asestó un golpe contra ella.

Se levantó agitada, pero logro tranquilizarse. _Otra vez el mismo sueño. _La última vez que lo tuvo fue unos días antes de la llegada de Reider a Arendelle.

Aún era de noche, por lo que su hermana se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Estaba en una de sus posiciones extrañas, y sus ronquidos sonaban fuertemente. Todavía se preguntaba como Anna lograba dormir así. Recordó que antes de irse a dormir habló de lo mucho que le gusto ver a los padres de Reider usar el arco. Según ella, se veían elegantes.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, creo unas zapatillas para sus pies y bajó de la cama. Debía despejar su mente. _Leer me ayudará._

Al estar de pie, materializó una bata azul claro para cubrirse. No era correcto que una dama, y menos la reina, anduviera paseando por el castillo en pijama cuando otras personas podían verla.

Haló la puerta y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

La noche era fría, podría sentirlo. Las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, y se divisaban pocas luces encendidas en el pueblo. Olaf debía estar dormido en su cuarto. A la hora de dormir era igual que la princesa.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, el ambiente se tornó más cálido, cosa que no le agradó mucho.

Deseaba leer uno de los ejemplares nuevos que habían arribado el día de hoy. Se enteró durante la junta con sus consejeros, ya que el problema por el que la citaron era que el barco que llegó fue asaltado durante su trayecto. Afortunadamente no hubo bajas y muy poca mercancía fue robada.

La mesa principal estaba ocupada. En ella se encontraba Reider. El joven monarca vestía una camisa sin mangas color blanco. Al igual que ella, tenía puesta ropa de dormir.

-Elsa, buenas noches.- se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente al verla.

-Buenas noches Reider. ¿Qué está leyendo?-

El rey le tendió el libro que sostenía. El título decía "Geometría aplicada a la arquitectura".

-Lo leí cuando era niña. Es uno de mis libros favoritos- comentó sin pensar.

-En la biblioteca Zable se perdió ese ejemplar, por lo que no dude en leerlo cuando lo encontré aquí. Tiene una gran variedad de libros. Es impresionante- dijo Reider mirando los estantes. -Le agradezco mucho que me permita venir a este lugar-

Elsa puso atención en él. No tenía apariencia de haber pasado una mala noche…y se fijó en sus brazos. Eran fuertes, acordes a su cuerpo esbelto, y se notaba la excelente condición física que tenía.

-Voy a ir a buscar un libro- comentó rápidamente. Eligió una dirección al azar y empezó a caminar.

_Elsa… ¿en qué estás pensando? _

Se detuvo en un estante, y terminó tomando la novela "Estragos del orgullo" y regresó a la mesa principal. Los libros nuevos tendrían que esperar.

Se sentó frente al monarca y procedió a abrir el libro. Había llegado una semana después de haber retirado el invierno en el país, pero nunca se presentaba la oportunidad de ojearlo.

-Es una muy buena novela- mencionó Reider.

-¿Ya la ha leído?-

-Si, después de que Dominic me la recomendara. Dijo que con ese libro conquistó a su esposa.-

-Era el hombre con el que estaba entrenando, ¿cierto?-

Asintió con la cabeza. –Siempre he disfrutado entrenar con él. Es muy buen guerrero, y no tiene miedo de lastimarme, aunque tengo que aceptar que es mucho más considerado en comparación con su padre-

-¿Practicaba con el padre de Dominic?-

-Su padre me entrenó para mejorar como Brann-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Ser Edmund Bennet me preparó desde los ocho años. Su familia se encargaba de la formación de Brann, y de todos ellos fueron los únicos que lograron huir la noche del ataque…aunque tardaron seis años en dar con nosotros. El bisabuelo de Dominic entrenó a mi abuelo.-

-¿Ser Bennet se quedó en Zable?-

-Él falleció hace unos años-

-Lo lamento-

-No se preocupe, ya era un hombre mayor, aunque eso no evitaba que no pudiera darle una paliza a los nuevos reclutas-

-¿Fue un buen maestro?-

-La mayoría de las cicatrices que tengo son por su causa, era un hombre directo y el que fuera un niño no era motivo para reducir la dificultad de la formación. Le sacó ampollas a mi madre de tanto que la hacía dibujar los bocetos de mis trajes y armadura, y no sé cuántas noches mi padre no pudo dormir por estar trabajando en la forja. Pero era muy buena persona, y no perdía la esperanza de que me superara cada día. Tenía fé en que yo recuperaría Zable. Todo lo que se de combate y honor en batalla se lo debo a él, y estoy profundamente agradecido de conocerlo.-

-¿Y usted tiene esperanza en mí?- No sabía a que conclusión llegó al terminar el entrenamiento. Era muy pronto para afirmar si era o no Isen, pero si para comprobar si tenía potencial, o era un caso perdido.

-En el entrenamiento me mostró determinación, valentía, instinto de supervivencia y control de sus poderes. Solo es cuestión de práctica para que pueda dominar sus emociones y sus poderes al mismo tiempo. Yo también pase por eso, y se que puede lograrlo- le contestó sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y cada quien se dedicó a continuar su lectura.

Cuando empezó a leer la página treinta alzó la vista. Reider estaba inmerso en su libro, pasaba muy rápido los ojos y cambiaba de hoja. Sostenía el tomo con ambas manos. Iba a seguir leyendo cuando notó una cicatriz en el dorso de su mano izquierda. La herida sanada cruzaba casi por completo la zona donde se encontraba.

-Es una de las pocas cicatrices que no fueron resultado de mi formación. La obtuve la noche que invadimos el castillo- dijo el rey mientras le mostraba su mano– En la palma es menos notoria, ya que por ahí salió la espada-

_Una herida de guerra._

-¿Le contó Anna sobre el escudo de armas de mi familia?- preguntó Reider.

-Si. Son su espada _"Flama"_ y otro más que desapareció-

-Esa espada se llama "_Nieve"_, y fue la que me hizo esta cicatriz. La familia Aden era la propietaria de esa espada. Fue la misma que salvó a Zable desde el principio de los tiempos, y la que mató a mis padres y otros más. Cuando entré para tomar el castillo, me enfrenté con Luke. Una de las consecuencias de esa pelea fue esta herida-

Surgió en ella una pregunta que no debía hacer. En una guerra siempre sucede, y el caso de Reider no debió ser la excepción. Sin embargo, la recitó.

-¿Usted…lo asesinó?-

Se dibujó en el rostro del joven una sonrisa amarga.

-Bennet me decía que iba a llegar un momento en el que arrebataría la vida de muchas personas por el bien de Zable. El día en que decidimos tomar el reino lo entendí. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento. Era mi deber, y la única forma.-

Los hombres del duque de Weselton retomaron nuevamente un lugar en sus pensamientos. Casi los mataba con tal de sentirse a salvo. Pero la causa de Reider fue diferente. Él quería salvar a su hermano, a su gente. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de salvar a Anna, o evitar que murieran sus padres.

-Si Luke tenía la espada, ¿cuándo se perdió?-

-Se la llevó el hijo menor de Ser Aden, Kieran-

-¿Luke tenía un hermano?-

-Sí. Todo lo que no tenía Luke de buena persona lo tenía él, pero era joven y se dejaba influenciar fácilmente, y terminó por ceder ante los deseos de su padre y hermano.- Reider pasó su mano derecha por su pelo -Vio morir a su hermano frente a él…y simplemente tomó a _"Nieve"_ y huyó. No logré alcanzarlo, y no se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces-

-¿Cree…que pueda volver?-

-No lo sé. Nunca provocó ningún mal cuando su hermano estuvo gobernando, pero tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo. Pero si decide volver, estaré preparado para cualquier cosa- Se giró para observar la ventana. –En unas horas amanecerá, ¿no se siente cansada?-

-No se preocupe, se me quitó el sueño. ¿Y usted?-

-Duermo muy poco desde pequeño. Aprovecho la noche para leer o entrenar-

-Es una persona muy activa, Reider-

-Mi hermano dice que es herencia familiar-

-Si se refiere al tema de estar despierto, entonces creo que Anna no podría pertenecer su familia-

Se río abiertamente, y Reider se unió a su risa.

-Bueno, la dejo leer, en unas horas continúan sus clases.-

-Claro-

Reider resultó ser un hombre determinado, inteligente, amable y bondadoso. Aún no comprendía porque su contacto no le molestaba, o porque la hacía sentir segura. Pero sabía que lo admiraba…y confiaba en él.


	11. Capítulo 10: Galm

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**GALM**

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- exigió saber Luke Aden. El joven le daba la espalda, por lo que era imposible ver que expresión tenía dibujada en el rostro._

_-Un mes y medio, Majestad- contestó nervioso su comandante, un hombre calvo con una fractura en la nariz que nunca fue atendida._

_-¿Y el chico no ha mostrado ninguna señal?-_

_-No, mi señor-_

_Había pasado un mes y medio desde que había cumplido los ocho años. Eso quería decir que tenía que ser Brann en esos instantes. Pero Galm sabía que no lo era. _

_-Entonces no es él- dedujo Luke, con una mano colocada en la empuñadura de su espada, "Nieve". Con los dedos apretaba fuertemente el pomo._

_-No, Majestad. Los ojos del niño siguen siendo iguales- _

_El Falso Rey lo miró. Una seña particular del Brann era que sus ojos se tornaban de color miel, pero el iris de Galm mantenía el color con el que nació: verde. Eran del mismo color que los de su madre, Leliana._

_-Y al final resultó ser el príncipe Reider, pero uno de los idiotas de nuestro padre lo mató hace tres años.- dijo el monarca dirigiéndose a su hermano, Kieran._

_El hijo menor de Ser Aden se encontraba de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta. A sus dieciocho años, el nuevo príncipe era idéntico a su hermano mayor, que contaba con veintiuno. Ambos tenían el cabello color rubio cenizo y los ojos verdes, característicos de la familia Aden._

_-Te has quedado sin Brann- mencionó el muchacho._

_-Eso ya lo sé, Kieran- respondió el Falso Rey._

_Luke pasó sus manos por su melena varias veces, llenándolo de escarcha. En todo este tiempo, en ninguna ocasión lo había visto tan alterado. Los sirvientes que pasaban a dejarle comida le contaban que circulaban rumores sobre los ataques de ira que solía tener el nuevo monarca. Decían que se ponía violento, muy violento. _

_-Salgamos de acá- ordenó el rey. El primero en abandonar el lugar fue Kieran, seguido por el comandante. El Falso Rey empezó dirigirse a la salida, pero se giró para mirara Galm una vez más. Luke se acercó a gran velocidad y le propició una patada en el pecho, que lo saco volando hacia atrás._

_Se estrellarse fuertemente contra un mueble, y l_o_ último que sintió antes de desmayarse fue un gran dolor en la columna. _

-¿Te sucede algo, amor?- oyó decir a Lía.

Su esposa estaba de pie arreglando la parte de arriba de un estante, separando los archivos por grupos y procurando que no se arrugaran. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido con una coleta, como siempre hacía cada vez que realizaba un trabajo.

_-Me acordé porque no puedo caminar_ _–_deseó expresarle, pero no quería que preocuparla. -Estaba pensando en mi hermano-

-¿Reider no ha enviado otra carta?- dijo la mujer.

Negó con la cabeza. –Me pregunto cómo irán sus avances.-

Calculando el tiempo que llevaba su hermano como invitado en el castillo de Arendelle, este día se cumplían dos semanas, pero en todo ese tiempo solo le había enviado una carta. En ella habló de muchos aspectos positivos tanto de Arendelle como de la familia real, pero casi tres páginas las dedicó al tema de los poderes de la reina.

_-Puede crear seres con vida propia _\- había pensado cuando leyó esa epístola_. _Ese era el aspecto más sobresaliente de los poderes de la soberana. En los años que vivió cerca de Luke y sus allegados, nunca vio semejante demostración de poder por parte de él. Ni siquiera en los libros y pergaminos que relatan la vida de todos los Isen que han existido.

-Vendrá muy pronto su siguiente carta, no te preocupes- expresó Lía para consolarlo.

-Ojalá se cumpla lo que dices. Me preocupa que no haya mandado nada aún.-

-De seguro está muy ocupado con la reina, y no solo eso, si no también esta el tratado de comercio y debe estar pendiente de la gente que fue con él a Arendelle… ¿Cuántos papeles tienes acumulados acá, Galm?- habló Lía sacando otro puñado de hojas del siguiente cajón.

-Bastantes- respondió, tratando de disculparse en cierta forma.

En ese anaquel almacenaba las cuentas de las arcas del reino, las cuales eran bastantes, sobre todo que este último año han tenido una gran prosperidad. Por desgracia, al no poder mover las piernas, no alcanzaba los cajones de la parte más alta, y Lía siempre le ayudaba a ordenar esa parte.

Aunque podía valerse por sí mismo, el príncipe sabía que estaría perdido sin ella.

A raíz del golpe que le proporcionó Luke, empezó a necesitar cuidados especiales. Una señora se encargó de atenderlo unos años, hasta que esta falleció. Tuvieron que asignar una nueva criada para hacer ese trabajo. El individuo seleccionado para realizar esa tarea fue Lía. Tenía once años, al igual que él. Lo primero que le llamó la atención al verla por primera vez fue su piel achocolatada, un tono no muy común en Zable.

El estado en el que se encontraba en ese entonces le generó una fuerte depresión. No podía caminar, toda su familia estaba muerta y él era solo un niño. Lía no solo lo cuidó, sino le dio una razón para vivir. A base de pláticas, palabras de aliento, y una que otra sacudida, volvió a comer, leer y tocar el violín. Años más tarde, termino enamorándose de ella, y Lía le correspondió.

-Amor- dijo la mujer agachándose para estar a la misma altura -Debo decirte algo-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, un poco preocupado.

-Ya sé el motivo por el que me he sentido mal últimamente-

Desde hace unas semanas su esposa comenzó a tener mareos frecuentemente. El Consejero de Moneda le expresó que probablemente era el cansancio, y que debería descansar algunos días, pero era una mujer muy testaruda, y seguía trabajando sin importar qué.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te has contagiado de algo? ¿Te recetaron alguna medicina?-

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar con él…pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. Will apareció en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes. Alteza, acaban de entregar esta carta. La envía el rey-

El príncipe extendió el brazo para tomar el sobre que el señor le tendía. Traía el sello de la familia real de Zable.

-Por cierto- comentó el mayordomo- Hace poco atracó el barco de Benjamin. Trae noticias, mi señor. ¿Quiere verlo antes o después de los asuntos que va a atender?-

-Después- contestó Galm. Benjamin, capitán de la _"Dama del mar"_, había ido a las Islas del Sur por comercio e inventario.

-Se lo haré saber, Alteza-

-Gracias, William-

El hombre se despedido de ambos y salió del despacho.

Cogió el abre cartas y rompió el sobre con el. Como siempre, la letra de su hermano era firme, fácil de entender. Había escrito solo una hoja, por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo terminar de leerla.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Lía terminando de acomodar el estante y soltándose el cabello.

-Dice que cuando acabe su estancia en Arendelle firmará el tratado de comercio-

-Un mes completo, ¿no? Entonces le quedan dos semanas-

-Así es- le respondió.

-¿Y menciona a la familia real?-

-La princesa Anna está aprendiendo a usar la ballesta con los padres de Reider. A la reina le falta poco para completar su formación, y mi hermano le dará su veredicto-

-Si resulta que es Isen, ¿qué hará tu hermano?-

-El plan era reforzar las defensas de Zable en dado caso la reina hubiera sido igual que Ser Aden. Pero al parecer la monarca ha demostrado tener buenas intenciones.- Observó la torre de reloj para saber la hora. Marcaba el mediodía. -Ya es momento de irnos, la gente ya debe estar haciendo fila.-

Se dispuso a mover las ruedas de su silla con las manos, pero su esposa se acercó a sus piernas para reacomodar la manta que se encontraba en esa zona, para luego situarse detrás de él, tomando las agarraderas de la silla. Lía empujó el transporte, regalo de Bowen, fuera de la habitación.

-Gracias- dijo besando la mano de la mujer.

Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La sala del trono ya estaba ocupada por la gente que quería hablar con él. Cada día venían personas a ver al rey para aclarar sus problemas y realizar juicios menores. Como Reider no estaba, Galm era el encargado atender esos asuntos.

Por medio de una rampa que su hermano menor mando a instalar, lo situaron cerca de el sitial. El trono era de madera pintada de color marfil, y la parte de arriba estaban talladas _"Flama"_ y _"Nieve"_. Solo el rey podía sentarse en el trono, y en el fondo agradecía esa regla. Su padre, el rey Elijah, decía que era muy incómodo. Reider opinaba lo mismo.

Atendió los asuntos del día. Entre los problemas figuraban el de una señora que se le había derrumbado una gran parte de su casa, un herrero no había cumplido con un encargo y un granjero afirmaba que su vecino le había robado tres ovejas.

Finalizó al anochecer. Fue cuando entró al recinto un hombre de cuarenta años. Un gran bigote cubría su boca y un chongo sostenía su largo cabello. Este hizo una haciendo una reverencia exagerada hacia Galm y Lía, que se encontraba cerca de él.

-Príncipe Galm, mi señora, un gusto verlos- dijo el marinero.

-Lo mismo digo, Ben. ¿Qué noticias tienes?- le contestó.

-Hemos traído gran cantidad de telas, especias y bebidas. Los demás barcos traen lo demás. Por nuestra parte vendimos la mayoría de nuestras mercancías.-

-Que bueno, ¿Alguna novedad en ese reino?-

-Por desgrac…espere, algunos comerciante locales comentaban que ocurrieron algunos inconvenientes en el castillo-

-¿El rey Westergaard tiene problemas?- quiso saber Galm. Que el monarca de las Islas del Sur tuviera contratiempos podía llegar a perjudicar a Zable.

-Dicen que sí, aunque no se sabe por qué. Lo han ocultado muy bien-

-Esta bien Ben, gracias por la información. Mañana iré a los muelles a verlos-

-Gracias, Alteza, lo esperaremos. Buenas noches- se despidió el hombre.

Junto con Lía se retiró a su habitación para poder cenar. Estaba agotado. No habían podido almorzar con tanta gente que fue. Le había dicho a su mujer que fuera a comer, pero decidió quedarse a acompañarlo.

En el camino, un individuo calvo y con nariz aguileña apareció frente a ellos.

-Altezas, he traído este pequeño regalo para ustedes- exclamó mientras le entregaba un pequeño tubo dorado con una cadena y desaparecía por los pasillos.

Ya es sus aposentos, pidieron la cena. Trajeron sopa, cerdo, vino y agua. Los criados cerraron las puertas antes de irse.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Galm mientras extendía el "regalo" a su mujer.

-Gracias- respondió la morena abriéndolo el tubo y extrayendo una hoja.

Lía era la Maestra Espía de Zable. Solo los consejeros y el rey sabían que era ella. La gente se refería a ella como "el informante". El pueblo creía que era un señor mayor, algún enviado de las Islas del Sur e incluso una amante de Reider. Tenía contactos por todo Zable y personas colocadas en las embarcaciones. No había nada que se le escapara.

-Lo de las Islas del Sur sí que tienen problemas graves- mencionó la mujer.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el Consejero de Moneda mientras comía la sopa.

-Desapareció el condenado-

_-El príncipe Hans- _pensó, tratando de recordar como era físicamente. Cuando concluyeron el tratado de comercio con las Islas, cuatro hijos de los reyes vinieron a Zable, entre ellos el joven de veintitrés años. Hans aparentaba ser alguien muy listo y agradable, igual que sus hermanos, pero Galm notaba que algo andaba mal con él. Incluso coqueteo un rato con Lía hasta que descubrió que estaba casada con el príncipe de Zable. Cuando se enteró que había cometido traición al pueblo de Arendelle, no le sorprendió. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Fue tan repentino que ni mis contactos saben. Solo dicen que un día no lo encontraron, y que van a mandar avisos a Arendelle por cualquier inconveniente que suceda. Tienen a medio ejercito buscándolo-

-Espero que lo encuentre pronto, por el bien de todos.-

* * *

Después de colocarse la pijama, el príncipe apoyó las manos en el colchón y pasó desde su silla a su cama. Lía lo ayudó a taparse con la sábana.

-Voy a enviarle una carta a Reider mañana mismo.- le dijo a su esposa. -Tengo que contarle sobre el príncipe Hans y que debe estar pendiente. Tal vez sea un traidor, pero sigue siendo hijo de los reyes de las Islas del Sur.-

-Me parece bien- dijo bostezando.- Buenas noches-

Su mujer le dio un beso en los labios y se acostó.

-Espera un momento- la sacudió suavemente. -¿Que querías decirme al mediodía? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mal estos últimos días?-

-No te preocupes, te lo digo mañana, debes estar muy cansado con todo lo que atendiste hoy.- le contestó Lía todavía acostada.

-Nada es más importante que tu salud, así que no me acostaré hasta que me digas-

Estando acostada se giró para mirarlo. Él tenía apoyada su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que una de las cosas por las que me enamoré de ti fue que siempre estas pendiente de mí?-

Galm le sonrió.

Ella se levantó, y lo miró por un largo rato. Ella acariciaba la cicatriz que Galm tenia detrás de la nuca, fruto de la batalla que se desato cuando Reider tomó el castillo hace unos años. El Consejero esperó paciente su respuesta.

-Estoy esperando un bebé-

Se quedó atónito. _Un hijo._

-Tengo tres meses-

La abrazó con muchísima fuerza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo fervor. Era lo que ambos habían deseado desde que se casaron.

-Ya no tendrás que ayudarme, debes cuidarte- le dijo aun manteniendo el contacto. No quería arriesgarla. No pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Galm, estoy embarazada, no a punto de morir- respondió Lía dándole un suave golpe en la frente. Él la besó en la frente.

-Tendré que añadir otra noticia a la carta que le escriba a Reider.-


	12. Noticia

**Hola a todos.**** No sé cuando subiré este capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en el, y que será el episodio más largo que he escrito, y contendrá varios acontecimientos importantes (sobre todo para Elsa y Reider).**

**Saludos.**


End file.
